Bizarre Love Triangle
by RockinTheOC
Summary: Show based, post-finale. This summer was supposed to distract him. Serena was supposed to be with him. Blair was supposed to be with Chuck in Tuscany. The thing was…Chuck had shown up at the Bass compound not with Blair, but with someone else. N/B/C/OCs
1. the only living boy in new york

_This is my second attempt at a Gossip Girl fanfiction, so enjoy. This one is more show based, and is set a little bit after the season finale. B/N/C. Please read and review._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rated: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter One: the only living boy in new york

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Hope you're all enjoying sizzling South Hampton as much as I am. I can't decide what I like best, the sexy boys bringing me my drinks poolside or the sexy little Missoni two pieces barely covering all of our cute butts. Decisions, decisions. Summer can be such a stressful time…_

_Unfortunately not all of us are so lucky. Little J, spotted, carrying two overflowing trays of Starbucks into Eleanor Waldorf Design, only to emerge minutes later, running back for an iced latte with no melted iced cubes. For shame, Little J. Apparently, the devil not only wears Prada, but also works as Eleanor Waldorf's right hand woman. C, with a new anonymous blonde on his arm. Uh-oh, have things already gone sour with B? And I thought they made such a cute couple. Speaking of, B's ex N, slumming around Georgica Pond sans S. Why the long face, N? It's summer, time of no worries, no inhibitions, and no clothes and I, for one, am all about that last sentiment. That's all for now, I'll save you a seat on the sand!_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

"One…two…three…four. Stop. One…two…three…four." Nate silently counted the cracks on the pavement as he pounded them, so bored that this was what he was resigned to doing with his afternoon. The sun beat on his already dark arms, making his flesh feel like it was going to melt off his bones. Sometimes he felt that this city was unbearable.

It was even more unbearable alone.

He shuffled along with the throng of tourists, his iPod in his ears, filling it with Paul Simon's desolate voice and lyrics. The only living boy in New York. How appropriate for this very occasion.

There was a reason Manhattanites headed east for the Summer. And he had been one of them at the beginning of the season, following Serena there, foolish enough to believe that she would spend all her time fooling around with him, or at least hooking up with him once or twice. Instead, all she did was mope around complaining about missing Dan. What was so great about Dan Humphrey anyway? That kid came out of left field, Nate hadn't ever seen him coming. But of course, this was characteristic Serena, always going for the unexpected.

Anyway, he was only upset because when Serena went on and on about losing Dan, it forced him to think about losing Blair over and over again.

He waited to cross the street to get back home. Maybe he could kill some hours playing MarioKart on his Wii, one of the many games that had magically showed up in his room the day after his father had left. Who did his parents think he was, some sort of little kid who could be bought off? Well, okay, maybe a little, but it still didn't make up for the fact that his father had fled the country.

A fake and baked, bottle blonde in a miniskirt and a top two sizes too small smiled at him as he stood next to her. She licked her lips, showing off a metal rod through her tongue, and he couldn't help but think of that old Chris Rock bit about people with tongue rings. He laughed to himself thinking about it. She was almost cute, and he was sure that he could probably get her in bed in about two minutes, but he was also too tired to even attempt to pick her up. She winked at him, and he felt a little nauseated by her attempting just a little too hard. He turned up his iPod, letting Metallica's Unforgiven drown out any thought of even changing his mind.

_Now that's a pretty interesting playlist N, depressed much?_

Nate thought about how his life got so fucked up. His father was addicted to coke, embezzled a bunch of money, involved himself in financial fraud and tax evasion, punched his own son in the face, and then fled the country to Dominica, just to name a few things. His mother locked herself in their Hamptons home, pretending still that nothing was wrong, and thus making it very awkward to be around her. He was pretty sure that she still blamed him for all of this trouble with their family, which to tell the truth was actually all her fault. She was and had always been an enabler and she was the one who got them all in this mess anyway.

Just last year, he had a loving, sexy girlfriend, who adored him and basically hung on his every word. And now he basically had his right hand.

_Aren't you forgetting a tiny detail Nate? You did sort of sleep with her best friend. Because you were in love with that best friend_.

He had a best friend, a partner in crime with whom he could party and get faded. And then that best friend slept with said former girlfriend multiple times. And then that best friend admitted that he was in love with former girlfriend, forcing Nate to realize that he was an utter, complete fuck up for letting that one go. Strong work, Archibald.

But, this summer was supposed to distract him from that. Serena was supposed to be with him. Blair was supposed to be with Chuck in Tuscany, having sex like a billion times a day, her strong legs wrapped around him, her nails dragging down his back, her lips tasting like Chanel lipgloss. He shook his head to free himself from those intrusive thoughts, but ever since the Bass-van der Woodsen wedding and Chuck's little revelation, Nate had not been able to stop thinking about sleeping with Blair. The irony was not unseen by him.

It had also not been unseen by Vanessa, who quickly got tired of him talking about Blair and Chuck all the time. He couldn't help it, the whole situation amongst the three of them was completely ludicrous.

The thing was…Chuck had shown up at the Bass Hamptons compound not with Blair, but with some random blonde girl whom he was all over. When Serena asked about Blair (Nate hadn't dared to bring her up), Chuck had replied with a simple, "You know me, Serena. One woman can't keep a Bass down, and this chick right here, she keeps me up, if you know what I mean," and with a wink and a smirk, everyone realized that the old Chuck Bass was back.

And Nate did know, he knew that he wanted to punch Chuck right in his smirking mouth. His first thought had been Blair, and how she was taking this, but it seemed like she did not know at all. A little bit of investigation on Gossip Girl revealed that Blair had still gotten on the Bass jet, destination Tuscany, but with some other guy. What the fuck?

So now Blair was off in Europe with some tool who worked for Bart Bass. Serena was consoling herself with All My Children and Oprah. He could have called Vanessa, but she was apparently hanging out all summer with Dan Humphrey. Again, what was with that guy?

Last but not least, he was alone, back in the city because he couldn't take being around those people any longer. He rounded the block to his den of solitude and watched as a girl cut across the street, in a ridiculous get up of Burberry trench coat, huge handbag, and blue headscarf that barely covered her chestnut brown locks. Her very familiar face was half covered by a pair of sunglasses.

Interesting turn of events. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone after all.


	2. losing the feeling of feeling unique

_Thanks for the comments, hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rated: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 2: losing the feeling of feeling unique

_Good morning, Upper East Side transplants,_

_Is the sun finally getting to me or is our Queen B back on this side of the pond? Back so soon, B? And without mystery suitor in toe? Looks like B's having a spell dryer than the martini in my perfectly manicured hand. Speaking of martinis, doesn't look like they're the only things that are going to be shaken up this summer. Here's looking at you, C and N. _

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair stripped off all her clothes and tossed them on her bed. Why was this city so fucking hot? This is why she never stayed here during the summer. It smelled and was tacky. She put on an iTunes play list and turned it way up. She was the only one around anyway, so she could do whatever she wanted.

Not like she couldn't do whatever she wanted anyway.

She pulled a white tank top on, and flopped onto her bed. This was supposed to be the perfect summer. Stupid Chuck had to ruin everything. First he lied about having to stay to see his father off. Then as she waited for one whole week at the Tuscan hotel for him, he lied again about having food poisoning. Blair may have been blinded by love, but she was not stupid and all it took was one glimpse at Gossip Girl's page to find out the truth.

She should have been more upset, at least she should have broken a bunch of things in the hotel room, right? But, since she was so immune to the philanderer that was Chuck Bass, she really wasn't that surprised.

Fortunately for Blair, she had someone to occupy herself with in Hayden, of the Bass marketing team. That's right, two could play at this game, Chuck. But Hayden was currently busy with "work" and didn't have time to just hang out with her. This gave her a lot of time to stew over Chuck. She had, of course, been a fool to believe that Chuck Bass would be faithful, and it hurt her ego to know that some floozy had bested her at capturing Chuck's attention. He was like a goddamned male bulldog in heat, not being able to contain himself long enough to focus on one bitch.

_Careful Chuck, fool Blair once, shame on you, fool Blair twice and she'll have your head, and probably not the one attached to your neck. _

She would have stayed in France with her father and Roman, but they were so lovey dovey when she was so not that she wanted to throw up every time she was around them. Adults should so not be allowed to have any sort of public displays of affection…ever. So, Blair was back in sweltering New York, alone, but ready to make a huge splash in the Hamptons.

Chuck wouldn't know what hit him. Now, if Hayden could just get back to New York in a timely manner, she could show everyone that she would not be outdone by some UES maleslut. Hayden was cute, cut, classy, and had cash…four criteria Blair had to have in a man. He was perfect. Like Chuck always said, money marries more money. Hayden was a man, not a boy like Nate and Chuck. He knew how to treat a woman, which is what she fancied herself.

_Yes, Blair, you are a very worldly, sophisticated woman…of seventeen. _

Nate bounded the stairs up to Blair's bedroom by twos. Now that Chuck seemed to be out of the picture, maybe they could start where they left off. Like, her underneath him, panting, moaning, screaming his name. God, his hormones were out of control.

Blair hopped up and looked at herself in the mirror. She tossed some clothes haphazardly into her Louis Vuitton duffel bag. She danced to Panic! At the Disco, singing along with every word. Maybe she'd wait a little while before heading to the Hamptons, it was a little nice being all by herself. Who knew being lonely could feel so freeing.

Nate stood in the doorway, watching Blair shake her nice round butt in nothing but a tank top and pink boy short panties. Her skin looked so tan and taut. He cleared his throat and she jumped about a foot in the air. She quickly covered her breasts, and then realized that she was wearing a top. And also that Nate had seen her naked.

"Nate! What are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow at him. This was the last place she'd expect to see him. She thought he was off gallivanting around in the Hamptons with her newly single best friend. She looked at him, with his sun streaked hair and hot body. Oh why did he have to fuck things up with her in the first place? They could have been happy together.

_Guess Joni Mitchell was right when she said you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone..._

"Watching you shake it. You've got some moves, Waldorf."

"Oh, I got moves you'd never even imagine…" she said huskily as she stood on her tiptoes to get into his face. They both laughed. "Why aren't you in the Hamptons?"

"Oh, well I came back to pick something up for my mom," he lied through his teeth. "Wait, why aren't you in Europe…" Nate hoped Blair dumped that mystery douche bag.

Blair groaned, "It sucked that's why. First of all, my new boyfriend Hayden was like too busy working to spend any sort of extended time with me. I thought I was going to be spending the whole summer with my dad, but little did I know Roman would be competing with me for all of his time. I mean, I'm his daughter, whom he hasn't seen in months. Daughter should beat gay lover any day."

"Aww, poor Blair, didn't get enough attention?" She shot him a look. "You didn't run around saying 'Look at me! Look at me!" He laughed at his spot on impersonation. She, not as pleased, punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"You deserved that. You know I hate it when you make fun of me."

"I know, which is why I do it." He smirked at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at her former boyfriend.

"Natie," she sing-songed. This could only mean one thing.

"What-ie?" he mimed back.

"Will you drive me to the Hamptons?"

"I'm not your chauffeur, Blair." Already bossing him around, he'd be lying if he didn't feel comforted by it.

"No, but you're my friend, and this is what friends do. They help each other out," she smiled sweetly. He was probably one of the only people not fooled by this gesture from Blair.

"That may be true, but why isn't your boyfriend helping you out?" Her face pinched.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'm sure he's incapacitated with something or someone right about now," she said, the bitterness evident in her voice. Nate refused acknowledge that he felt jealous of her tone. Nate put his arm around her and they both looked at each other in the mirror. Blair looked into the reflection at what could have been, if Nate hadn't fucked it up.

_Mirror, mirror, looks like someone has forgotten she wasn't quite so spotless either._

"Okay, I'll drive you back, but only because I know you're about to be on the warpath, and because I'm slightly afraid of what you'll do to me if I don't." Her lips curled up into a sexy grin. That little smile was all he needed.

Nate probably shouldn't have agreed to take her, because while all he wanted was to be close to her, all she wanted was to be close to Chuck.


	3. strange what desire will make foolish

_Thanks for the comments, enjoy!_

_Rated: T to M, mostly for language_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 3: strange what desire will make foolish people do

Blair lay on the chaise lounge poolside at Isabel's house, rubbing some tanning oil onto her already shimmering legs. She sighed. A week in East Hampton and all she had done was make some ripples instead of the tidal wave she was expecting to impart on Chuck. Hayden had some project he had to finish up in Italy, so he was held up for at least another week. thus making her look like a pathetic loser. Not that Chuck had stuck around to see it though. He had been hiding out in his bungalow with some girl or girls, according to Gossip Girl. Whatever, Blair didn't know, and she pretended like she didn't care. No one had actually seen Chuck for the past few days. Serena was still going on and on about Cabbage Patch. Like she cared, he was boring; she didn't get what the big deal was about him anyway.

M.I.A. blasted from the outdoor sound system providing an upbeat vibe that Blair just wasn't feeling. A bunch of random kids she didn't know played volleyball in the pool, while some Constance girls hovered near some semi-famous actor/musician who was in Isabel's father's latest movie. She scanned the backyard until she found the person she was looking for, admiring his very tanned and toned body from her perfect view.

The one good thing about coming here was that she was spending a lot of time with Nate…as friends. She'd never imagine this would be the case, but he was pretty bored and she was pretty bored, so they killed time by being bored together. Except that when they were together, it wasn't boring to Blair. It was actually fun. Nate wasn't brooding or gloomy as usual. He was funny and charming and he listened to her. Where had this Nate been hiding? They hadn't gotten along this well since…ever. She should've broken up with him sooner.

"Hey, here's your drink." Nate handed her a long island iced tea. She smiled at him, pushing her Dior shades down her nose and looking up at him from under her huge straw hat. She looked like some sort of old time movie star to him, maybe Ava Gardner or Elizabeth Taylor, with her dramatic green silk coverall robe that actually wasn't covering much of her bikini clad body at all. Not that he was complaining.

"Thanks, sweetie. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Blair, I am barely recovered from last night. I can't even think about it right now," he closed his eyes and then opened them to find her leaning over him peering at him. "Jesus, Blair, give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"You're no fun, _Serena_…" she rolled her eyes at him as he smirked at her.

"Oh calm down, who was it that danced with you all night long even though we were both too drunk to even stand up? I could've left when Serena did, but I stayed because I'm a good friend." He had stayed because there was a remote chance he would get in her pants. He did not.

"You could've left, but I wouldn't have let you live it down. Who goes to bed at 10? It's the freaking summer."

"Fine, we can go out to a club or crash another one of those stupid charity events where people pretend they are so famous and important but in reality no one has ever heard of them…"

"How do you really feel?" she laughed. She eased back into her chair and undid the strings to her coverall as he let his eyes roam over her body. She looked so hot in a vintage inspired navy blue halter bikini. "God, make it more obvious that you're checking me out."

"Well, I've already seen you in all of your naked glory," he replied, not denying her allegation.

"Sic transit gloria…Glory fades, Nate," quoting the famous line from one of his favorite movies.

And it sure does fade quickly. As if on cue, the French doors opened to reveal the one and only Chuck Bass with a very tan brunette on his arm. He sauntered up to his two…friends?

"Nathaniel, Blair." Nate tipped his beer as a silent greeting. He wanted to appear semi-united in a front with Blair even though Chuck was technically still his best friend.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh, how lovely of you to honor us with your presence. Taking a break for air?"

He nodded to his girl, who scurried off to get a drink. "Jealous that you're not enjoying my company? I may be able to fit you in between engagements."

She hated him. She had knew he was going to be like this and yet she still let herself succumb to his advances. Why did she let him do this to her? She let her eyes roam down his body slowly. Maybe that was why. He was still so sexy, postcoital sweat always looked good on him. "Oh, I've moved on Chuck, to bigger things."

His eyes squinted. It was nothing personal, Blair was still hot, but he really could not accept the fact that he would only be with one woman. He was in the prime of his life, there were too many expectations with Blair. Look at what that relationship did to Nate. "Relationship" was not in Chuck Bass' vocabulary.

They stared at each other, the heat burning between them.

Nate sat in silence watching the showdown. He couldn't stand it. He could literally see the sparks flying off of them, they were so hot. No wonder Blair had gone for Chuck. They were filthy, manipulative people. In other words, they were perfect for each other. They were like two peas in a fucking pod. He had to stop this. "So, where's Amelia?"

Chuck looked over at Nate, having almost forgotten he was even there. "Nathaniel, that was like three girls ago."

"Having trouble with premature evacuation?" Blair taunted. Chuck was pleased with how jealous she actually was.

"The problem isn't with release…I do that very well. It's just that these women bore me, I need someone who will keep my attention. Someone who will keep my senses stimulated..." His statement pointed right at her. His female crony returned with a drink, and he took her arm. "Nice chatting with you two, enjoy your afternoon."

Nate sensed the feeling of lust that was still between them. He watched as Blair's gaze lingered on Chuck and his friend, who were now making out on a lounger. It was like some sort of twisted emotional game of lies, lust, and debauchery. Who could outdo the other one? Who could cheat, deceive, and lie the best? The winner fucked all. It made him sick. How could she still be into him when he was so overt and callous around her? Chuck cheated on her, that was unforgivable in Nate's opinion.

_Wait, isn't that calling the kettle black, Nate?_

He was about to wave his white flag. Who could win when destiny wasn't on your side? He had his chance with Blair, and he blew it. He couldn't sit around all summer waiting for her to miss him. He was young, he was hot, and there were plenty of other takers if Blair didn't want him. And it seemed like she didn't.

The volleyball flew out of the water and rolled to a few feet from Nate's chair. He got up to fetch it, walking it back to the pool to the awaiting girls whose eyes all lit up at the sight of the teenage Adonis in front of them.

_Seems like there's lots of other ready fish in the…pool, just waiting for the chance to be hooked by N. Guess B took too long to reel him back in..._

Blair's forehead wrinkled, she fumed inside watching that little asshole make out with that nasty bottle bronzed skank. Fucking Chuck Bass. Flaunting all of his stupid conquests right in front of her. She needed to purge him from her system once and for all. She turned to Nate, finding his seat vacant. She looked around, spotting him at the side of the pool, talking up some big boobed blonde chick she'd never seen before. He was flashing the Archibald grin, she had seen it many a time when he was trying to get on her.

"What. The. Fuck." she cursed. She clenched her teeth as the girl laughed and touched Nate's arm.

No...This would not happen. Not while she was around. Not like she really cared though, Nate wasn't her boyfriend anymore. And she was here to get back at Chuck. Right? As Nate walked back towards her, his golden body shining under the heat of the sun, she felt more confused than ever.

"Hey, so that girl over there, Katie, she invited us to this picnic, bonfire thing tonight. It's some sort of pre-fourth of July thing with fireworks and all that. I kind of want to go, are you in?"

She sent a glare towards the pool. "Of course, sounds…like…fun," she said sarcastically. There was no way she was letting Nate wander into the wolves' den alone. She didn't know who this Katie chick was, but Katie would find out who Blair Waldorf was and she would not soon forget her.

_Uh-oh trouble, thy name is Blair Waldorf. Looks like there's going to be tons of fireworks…and I'm not talking about the ones lighting up the night sky._


	4. i just can't contain this feeling

_Sorry this one is so short, but stay tuned and I promise the action will pick up very soon..._

_Rated: T to M, mostly for language_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 4: i just can't contain this feeling that remains

Blair stood back in a far corner of the group of people she did not know. Now this was different, Blair Waldorf not the center of attention? She sipped her bottled water, no freaking way would she be drinking beer…from a can. The fire blazed in the middle of the group, illuminating Nate's figure in front of her. He was surrounded by a group of girls, no surprise there. But because he was so busy with them, it meant she was standing there, the loser in the back. Alone. This was becoming a theme she wasn't too keen on.

She could have been at some Stoli party with Kati and Is mingling with Pharrell or Amanda Hearst. She could have been watching the Notebook with Serena. She could have been doing anything else but this. Instead she was here. And Nate was over there. Not paying attention to her.

Not like she needed it from him, or anything. Oh, who was she kidding, she always wanted attention, especially if it came from Nate. She was hopeless.

She wrapped her arms around herself, running her hands down her arms in a futile attempt to warm herself. It was especially cold for a summer night in the Hamptons, but she was in no mood to warm herself near the fire where those pathetic Nate worshippers were.

_If worshipping Nate Archibald is pathetic, what does that make you, B?_

She wore a tiny denim skirt and a hoodie, being very un-Blair Waldorf. She figured, if she was going to a townie party, she might as well dress the part. Nate turned and looked at her, signaling her to come closer to him. She shook her head and waved him off. He jogged over as all of the girls stared.

"Hey, I can see you literally growing icicles, come over by the fire." He rubbed his hands down her arms, and somehow he was able to warm her up. He looked into her eyes, seeing the soft reflection of the flames.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to salt your game. You are very popular with the peroxide set." Sparks flew from the fire, making his green eyes sparkle.

"Oh Blair, jealousy does not look good on you," Nate chuckled; he loved it when she was green with envy.

"You've got to be kidding, everything looks good on me." She fired back. Now that Nate's full attention was on her, she was starting to feel very playful. She had an audience of girls who were just staring daggers at her which was only fueling Blair's fire even more.

He pulled out a silver flask, "Touche. Well, I can't help that I know what women want," he leaned close and she could smell the beer on his breath. That was one smell that was only sexy on him. Otherwise, it reminded her of baseball and Clydesdales and barbeques. Ew. "And I know that you don't like canned beer, so I brought something for you." She sniffed the intense spice of the rum as he poured the contents into a cup of Diet Coke. "Come on…I gave you something, now will you give a little?" He dragged her, unwillingly, to the center of the group. She plastered a fake smile on her face and drank up. Oh if he wanted a little, she'd give him a lot.

_Sounds like a challenge. Ask and you shall receive, Nate._

--

Usher blared from god knows where, but she started feeling the alcohol rush through her veins. She definitely had more than a little bit of the Captain in her at this point. She developed a real dreamy stare when she was drunk, and Nate could tell she was starting to get there. She swayed her body back and forth to the beat, not really dancing with anyone. She grabbed some random guy's arms and put her arms around his neck, slithering down his body. Hey, if Nate wasn't going to pay attention to her, she would make him. Nate looked around the crowd, it seemed like he was not the only guy ogling his ex. Especially one who just arrived, white silk scarf around his neck and bemused look upon his face.

Blair sauntered up to him, swiveling her backside around against him, slowly lowering her body down to the ground, touching her hair, neck, breasts, legs deliberately as she rose back up. She looked back at him, her eyes dancing like the flames in the pit making his heart flutter and falter. Nate's cheeks flushed pink, it was a difficult feat to make Nate show all his emotions, but Blair certainly knew how to do it. He wanted so badly to touch her, feel her, hold her close to him, but he couldn't. Not here. Not with _him_ watching.

--

"Who is that girl?" someone asked. Chuck shook his head. It was like fucking Victrola all over again.

Blair fanned herself, she was getting really hot. She took off her hoodie, throwing it onto the sand, revealing the tiny white LeTarte bikini top underneath. Now she had every guy's attention. She moved on, dancing by herself, writhing and rocking her hips back and forth to the slow beat. Basically watching her was like reliving his sexual experience with her all over again. She shook her butt to the song, not paying attention to anything but releasing her pent up sexual energy.

She saw Chuck out of the corner of her eye and she licked her lips as he watched her every move. She rubbed her hands on her butt, moving to her inner thighs as Chuck breathed heavily. She ran her hands through her curls, stretching out her beach toned body, lifting up all her hair and letting it flow through her fingers. She bit her lip making him wish he were alone with her so that he could feel her teeth against his own flesh.

She winked at him, then turned to a random guy and blew him a kiss.

_And just like that, what Blair Waldorf giveth, she taketh away..._

Nate stared at his ex-girlfriend, his green eyes filled to the brim with lust. The guys cheered as the other girls pouted, defeated in tonight's contest for attention. He tipped his beer to her as she giggled, acknowledging her victory. He had to smile. Only Blair. She was beautiful and mysterious and more spontaneous than she would ever let on in real life. She was sexy and everyone could see, especially him. He looked across the fire, his eyes locking with his best friend and greatest adversary's. He looked away quickly, ashamed. Ashamed to know that after all of those times he told Chuck that he didn't want to be with Blair, that he didn't love her…he was a just as much of a liar as Chuck was. Because he did care, he did love her. He was just too blind to see it. But she changed that, she had definitely opened his eyes.

Chuck's eyes glazed over. He did not like that look of regret and desire in Nate's eyes. He knew that look very well, Blair had worn it every time she had looked at Nate. It had taken him a little bit of time, but he had finally erased that look from Blair's eyes. And now, the tables had turned. Nate was a fool to ever let Blair go, and he was an even bigger fool to believe that Chuck would ever let him have her again. He would have to get to Blair before Nate became too much of a threat.

Nate was his boy, but he was going to claim what was rightfully his.


	5. you were made to go out and get her

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the books, show, or songs._

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 5: you were made to go out and get her

_Morning drunken revelers,_

_I hope you're not all losing yourself to inhibitions, although it seems that our friend B did let the firewater get the best of her last night. Did everyone enjoy B's little dance? I know C and N did the way their tongues were wagging. And if we're going to be talking about tongues, looks like D and V were making good use of theirs back in good old Williamsburg. Sorry S, but it looks like lonely boy isn't quite so lonely anymore._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

"Come on, Serena. You know Gossip Girl has been wrong before."

Serena lifted her face from the pillow, her flawless face stained with makeup. "No, I knew Dan would go running to Vanessa. It was only time, I mean, look at her." Blair shrugged. She completely understood what Serena was saying. The boy always ended up falling in love with the trusty-tomboy, but gorgeous best friend. No use in denying the truth.

"Whatever, there's like a million of hot guys here. There's gotta be at least one who would be into you," she joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"They aren't Dan." Serena said sullenly. Dan was the only guy she had ever actually missed.

"No, but maybe that's a good thing. You can't spend all of your time depressed and looking gross. He's obviously not doing that, so why should you?" Serena pouted. Blair was right, Serena hated when she was. "Now, Nate and I are going to the beach, and you should come, too. Put on your bikini and let's go." Blair tugged on Serena's long arm, trying to get her to budge.

"I don't feel like it today, Blair. Maybe tonight, we'll go to that Hamptons magazine party."

"So you can make out with forty year old investment bankers? No, we're going to a club tonight, where there's a possibility of hooking up with guys who aren't married and don't have children."

"Fine. I'll see you in a little while." Serena buried herself underneath the covers and Blair sighed in defeat.

Blair grabbed her huge beach tote, Gucci shades, and a blue and green Pucci headscarf. Well, no sense in letting the summer go to waste when you looked this good. Nate walked through the door, wearing an old gray t-shirt and navy board shorts. He took off his shirt, which was already drenched in sweat from the short run from his house to Blair's. Oh God, Serena was definitely missing out.

"It's really fucking hot outside."

_And it just got really hot in here too, Nate. _

Nate noticed that Blair's cheeks had a slight pinkish tint to them. "Speechless, Blair? If you're embarrassed that I'm shirtless, I can help you remove your top then we'll be matching." He admired the green bikini that showed off her perfect body.

Her eyes danced around, "Okay." She slinked closer to him, staring into his sparkling eyes that were now bugging with excitement. She put a hand on his chest, tracing some of the sweat beads down over his strong pectoralis muscles. She could feel the way his heart rate quickened underneath her touch and she liked that she had control over him. He reached out and touched her waist, the most vulnerable part of her body, feeling her cool skin set on fire at his touch. She reached up behind her neck for the tie on her top, pulling one string loose.

"Nate…" her voice was hoarse.

"Blair." He was breathing very shallow and quick breaths. She moved her mouth close to his…

"You're a pervert." She slapped his hand away from her stomach and re-tied her bikini tie. His daze was officially broken.

"I hate you." He had to laugh, this was so Blair, with all her teasing. Everything was always an almost but not quite with Blair, she could never finish what she started.

"No, you don't. You couldn't. I excite you…apparently. Need a cold shower?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. You are cruel." She laughed, but it wasn't really that funny. It was actually painfully true. At least it was to him.

_B's getting a rise out of N...literally, and arousing some old feelings in herself as well_

--

Blair sat on the sand, listening to Nate's iPod. He sure had interesting taste in music. She listened to the 'Blair' playlist which he must not have gotten around to deleting, noting that all of the songs were really depressing or about breaking up. The electronic drum in Please forgive me by David Gray beat a steady melody in her ears, then she hummed along with her favorite Beatles song, Hey Jude. The sentimental words rang true in her mind. Maybe she had meant something to him after all.

She looked at him, he was playing a pick up touch football game with some kids from their school. He did look good, and it had almost seemed like he wanted her to take things a little bit further when they were flirting earlier. But was that because he was a typical teenage boy or because he was interested in her again?

"Blair…" Chuck's voice sent a chill down her spine. She turned to look at him, taking out one of the earbuds. He blinded her with his bright yellow shorts and a neon orange Lacoste shirt.

"What, no cronies tagging along today? You must be losing your touch."

"Quite contrary, they beg for my touch. What about you? Letting Nathaniel run around with all of those other girls? Shouldn't you be controlling his every move by now?"

She detected the jealousy in his voice. Now wasn't this a surprise? "Well, Chuck Bass, I'd never imagine you to be the envious type."

"Envious? Of what? The pathetic childish games you play with our dear friend?"

"You know I am very skilled at the games I play, and the things I do would hardly ever be considered suitable for children." He bit his tongue, letting the picture of Nate pounding his girl fill his mind.

He took some sunblock into his hands and started rubbing Blair's legs, massaging the hot lotion onto her feet and working his way up. Blair's breaths quickened, a very familiar feeling stirring inside of her. "I know exactly how you like to play, I have the battle scars to prove it," he sneered as he reached the soft skin of her thighs making Blair inhale deeply. "Now, Nate seems busy with his game, so maybe you and I should go play by ourselves."

Nate watched the two from afar. The picture in front of him was a recurring nightmare in his mind. Chuck, his hands all over Blair, making her hot and sweaty for him. It was obvious that they still lusted for each other. They lusted for each other like the way he lusted after Blair. It pained him to know that he would never make Blair's eyes dance like that again. As he watched as Chuck helped Blair up, leading her away from the beach, and away from him, he couldn't help but think that he was the only loser in their little game.


	6. we hurt each other then we do it again

_Thanks for the comments, this one is a short chapter, but I'll try to update again tomorrow._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 6: we hurt each other and we do it again

_Gossip Girl here,_

_Looks like the summer couldn't keep B down for long, but C can. Has anyone seen those two lately? Looks like they are finding ways to pass the time while we all suffer here in the heat. Not to be outdone, looks like N's found someone to occupy his time with…Watch out Southamptoners, the heat is on and this one is gonna be a scorcher._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair and Chuck had been sneaking around just as they had in Manhattan, except that everyone knew it, including Nate. Whatever. Chuck could have her, it was obvious that they were meant for each other. Plus, Nate took this opportunity to hang out with a ton of girls who were willing to do anything to get his attention…and he meant anything.

Not that these little flings meant anything to him, but it was something or some things to do. He had met a new girl though, a chill laid back girl named Francie. She was intriguing and funny and cool, and unlike the others, she didn't throw herself at him, and she was exactly what he needed.

And she was sitting here with him underneath the blanket of stars at Chuck's annual Fourth of July party. She had actually made him forget that Chuck and Blair had disappeared upstairs just moments prior to go do whatever it is that they did when no one was looking.

Blair looked down at the pool, watching Nate's every move. She hated that she was spying on him, but it was like a compulsion. She could not stop. That girl…whatever she was, was touching his arm and laughing. Nate reached over and took her hand into his, staring into her dark eyes. Blair felt nauseated.

Sure, the last two weeks had been fun with Chuck, but he insisted they sneak around, which was fine because she loved the thrill of the chase, but seriously, did he have to flirt with every other girl he encountered? As much as she liked lurking around in the shadows, and having little trysts here and there, she did not like playing second fiddle to anyone.

Speaking of her lover, where the fuck was he? He said he was going downstairs to get some champagne for them, and that was like thirty minutes ago. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was Chuck's wanton disregard for time…he had left her, panting, wanting more, and if he didn't get back soon, she'd be defaulted to using her own imagination to get her where she needed to be. She fixed her dress, and walked back downstairs, ready to drag Chuck back upstairs and dominate him.

Serena saw Blair, looking pissed as usual. "Have you seen Chuck?"

"Ew. No, Blair. I can't believe you are back with him…" her face scrunched up at the unfathomable.

"Oh save it, Serena," she snapped. She was definitely in a foul mood now.

"I'm just saying, I really don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, but thanks anyway." Blair stormed outside, leaving Serena speechless in her wake. She headed towards Nate, who was now running his hands through that townie chick's scraggly hair. Gross. She made an 180 turn away from them and headed towards the bar.

Nate watched as Blair tore through the crowds of people, looking outright pissed. He was glad he would not be on the receiving end of that one. Her face was pinched and red, but he turned back to his companion and laughed at something she said.

--

Blair could not find Chuck anywhere. This was really fucking ticking her off. She went back inside and flopped down on a leather club chair. She grabbed someone's abandoned drink and downed it. Chuck was going to fucking pay for this. She heard a loud thud come from behind her and looked around, not seeing anyone. Another thud. Followed by another. And a moan.

Her eyes spotted a slit of light coming from underneath the door. No. Fucking. Way.

Blair was in a haze. Her feet never hit the floor, but somehow she reached the door. Somehow she managed the strength to turn the knob even though she knew what would be waiting for her on the other side.

Even though she already had a mental picture, she was not prepared to see Chuck fucking some whore whose dress was hiked up around her waist on the washing machine. How cliché. Was that the way she had looked, just another skank being fucked by Chuck Bass?

He looked up at her, and shrugged. This time was supposed to be different, but even he knew she wouldn't be shocked.

She snickered, sickened with disbelief. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of him in the act, quickly pressing the send button. It wouldn't do anything though; everyone already knew how much of a dog Chuck Bass was, but now she did, too.


	7. wisdom of the fool won't set you free

_The song in this chapter is Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order (or the cover version by Frente, if you prefer), and it is the inspiration for the whole story. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language and mature themes_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 7: the wisdom of the fool won't set you free

_What better way to celebrate our great nation's birthday, then to stand up and salute…and we all can see Chuck Bass doing just that. How patriotic of him. Oh don't be red, white and blue, B, rumor has it a certain dashing business man is heading towards the Hamptons as we speak. Here's to airing out some more dirty laundry…you know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Everyone was abuzz at Gossip Girl's latest picture post. Chuck Bass doing some girl in the laundry room while Blair Waldorf waited for him upstairs? This was too priceless.

Nate shook his head at the screen, a pang hitting his heart. Blair did not deserve that asshole. He excused himself, going to look for her before she got the message. He ran into Serena before he could find Blair, and she had the same thought as he did.

"Have you seen her?" she asked, out of breath.

"No, I just got the message. Let's split up, we'll be able to find her faster."

Nate took the downstairs, careful to avoid the laundry room, not finding Blair anywhere. Serena covered the upstairs area to no avail. Where was she?

Nate checked the den, where another couple was getting it on, and saw her out of the corner of his eye in the window. He watched her small, fragile body as she sighed over and over again.

_Every time I think of you_

_I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living a life that I can't leave behind_

He walked outside to find Blair sitting on the steps to the house.

"Hey." He sat down next to her, scooting close to her so that their bare knees touched. He nudged her with his knee. She didn't look at him. Her face was devoid of any discernible emotion, except for maybe loneliness and emptiness. "So, I take it you checked your messages."

She waved her phone in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, Blair." She finally met his eyes with her own, and he could see the betrayal in the lines of her face. She remained silent for a beat.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_Well every day my confusion grows_

"What do you mean, I sent the picture," she retorted. He winced, he could not imagine even walking in on something like that, and he was glad he never walked in on Blair with Chuck. He probably would've killed someone.

"He is a jackass…and I really thought he would change for you. If there's one person who could have changed him, it would've been you. He is worthless."

"Actually, he's not worthwhile."

"Yeah, good way of putting it," he snickered, only she could dig down and find a quick putdown in a time like this. "Anyway, he's a douche." She nodded. Sure, Chuck was a douche, but he had been hers. Just like Nate had been hers once. Now she was alone, once again.

"Blair...I..." She looked up at him, and he was silenced, why couldn't he tell her? "I'm sorry." She lay her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close to him, setting his chin onto her fragrant mess of curls.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

She shrugged. "Your townie girl is probably pissed you've left her side." The familiar smell of Burberry Summer made her wish things could have been back to normal.

"She'll get over it, my friend needs me." He put his arm around her and squeezed her. Truthfully, there was nowhere he'd rather be than right here.

_I feel fine and I feel good_

_I'm feeling like I never should_

_Whenever I get this way_

_I just don't know what to say_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday_

"I'm okay. Really, it's not big fucking surprise."

"I know, but it doesn't mean it can't hurt, Blair. You can let it hurt, no one is judging you. Why'd you send the pic to gossip girl, anyway?"

"He did it to me, so I'm returning the favor. Now everyone can see what a fool I am, once again."

"You're not a fool. You were just blinded, it happens." He took her hand in his, drawing soft circles on her palm.

"It happens to me a lot," she huffed, feeling the pressure of tears in her eyes. "I feel so stupid, Nate. Like, what is it about me that I can't find someone who will just be with me, no strings attached."

"You're not stupid, it's just us. We're stupid, and I'm not just saying that just to make you feel better. You were the most caring girlfriend ever, and you were always there. You're beautiful and sexy and we, I was a fool for treating you the way I did. And seriously, you are the most intelligent person I know, and you always make things happen for yourself, and you're going to make it and find someone who is deserving of you, I know it because you always prevail. You're Blair Waldorf, and I don't like seeing you down like this." He blurted it all out, he wanted her to hear what he had to say.

She looked into his green eyes, he'd never said anything like this to her when they were dating. At this moment, she loved him, but she hated him at the same time for not being like this until it was too late.

_I'm not sure what this could mean_

_I don't think you're what you seem_

_I do admit to myself_

_That if I hurt someone else_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

He stared at her, waiting for her to speak, but she couldn't. She was just so...empty. She couldn't think. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything...and she hated that feeling. All she could do was just be alone. "Thanks for the pep talk, but I'd actually really rather be alone right now."

"Okay, but if you need anything, Serena and I are here. She's looking for you right now, I'll let her know you're okay."

She nodded as he got up and headed back to the party, "Nate?" he turned back at her, his hair falling into his face. "Thanks." she whispered.

"Anytime." She watched him as he retreated into the house, closing the door shut behind him. They could not get the timing right.

He watched her from inside the house, sitting there alone. Desolate. Depressed. Pained. He knew how that felt. Fuck what she wanted, he wanted to be by her side. And right now, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he would treat her better than anyone ever would or could. He reached for the knob when he heard a honk. He peered outside as Blair peeled herself off the steps and ran towards a vintage Jaguar convertible.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

She hopped in and hugged the older guy driving, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Nate rolled his eyes, that was quick. Blair could surely bounce back quickly, but the question was, could he?


	8. my love for you will still be strong

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 8: my love for you will still be strong

_Now that the fourth is over and done with, it's back to work, little J. Only, instead of working, seems like our favorite fashionistas will be heading out to the Hamptons. Uh-oh, looks like Hurricane Jane is abrewing and the eye of the storm is headed right towards you B._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Jenny blew a stray blonde strand of hair out of her face as Jane screamed at all of the employees. She felt bad that she had to sit through Jane's psychotic and humiliating put downs this summer, but she really felt bad for these people who had to deal with this all year round. As Eleanor's creative director, Jane was basically in charge of Jenny's life this summer which truly sucked. Jane was a bitch, plain and simple, and Jenny hated her.

She thought this internship would be about learning the tricks and trade of fashion. She thought she would be a part of the design team, coming up with new looks for Eleanor's spring line, but instead her sketchbook had sat, gathering dust in her room and she had been chasing after Jane's ridiculous demands all over town. She hadn't even been alone with Eleanor Waldorf since she started two weeks ago, and it didn't look like she would ever get the opportunity. It was like the plot of some crappy book turned movie.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Jane's shrill voice beckoned as Jenny snapped back to reality.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Did you get the swatches from the warehouse? We'll need them to show Eleanor."

"But you didn't tell me--"

Jane waved her hand to cease Jenny's excuses. "Well, get them. I have to get a facial and mani/pedi before we leave for the Hamptons, so I expect you'll get this done and meet me in two hours." Jenny stood there, dumbstruck. "Go!"

Jenny hurried off, not knowing which swatches, which warehouse, or where she was supposed to meet Jane. This was just fucking great.

_Careful what you wish for, little J. You might get a lot more than even you bargained for._

--

"So, the prince had gotten it all wrong and had been staying in the wrong penthouse after all…" Hayden chuckled as Serena, Nate and Francie tried to fight off yawns.

Blair laughed a little too loudly at Hayden's story. Chuck rolled his eyes, twisting the end of his scarf around his finger. This whole week she had been dangling that investment manager in front of him like a piece of bait. Well, he wasn't going to bite. Blair could have that boring, stodgy old guy, and Chuck could occupy himself with other endeavors.

Except…he hadn't been able to seal the deal with anyone since the Fourth of July. He must have actually felt bad about what he did to Blair because little Chuck just was not obeying big Chuck. Plus, most of the girls he had already fucked had friends who would not even touch him.

He spied as she fawned all over him, touching his arm, and squeezing his hand. That was disgusting and overt. She acted like they were like getting married, but that's all it was, an act. Blair was too excited, too enthusiastic, too quick to laugh at one of his banal jokes. There was no heat in her eyes, and he knew that he was the only one who could replace that fire with a new one. And he definitely would when she saw him with his next conquest.

A sexy redhead walked past him, slowly. She motioned to the bar area, setting Chuck's nether regions ablaze.

_Fighting fire with fire, Chuck? Better not or you're going to get burned._

Nate sighed as Blair giggled uncontrollably at her date. Sure, this guy was rich, good looking maybe, well educated and well traveled, but he was a cocky bastard and his stories were all so boring. Who cared about princes and archdukes and European boarding schools? Umm, Blair, maybe. He didn't care who he was, Nate didn't like him at all. Serena shot him a bored look from across the table, and he nodded in silent agreement. Oh well, whatever floated Blair's boat. He hated that she displayed this guy in front of everyone. But he didn't hate it as much as the little looks she kept sneaking to see if Chuck was paying attention to her. He was, and every time she would see his cold face she would laugh a little louder at something completely pedestrian that came out of Hayden's mouth.

"Excuse me," Nate got up from the table and pulled Francie up with him. He just couldn't take it anymore. Blair stared after him. When they were out of earshot, he muttered, "Sorry for that. My friend is kind of…"

"Annoying?" she replied, and he smiled. He looked back at the table and caught Blair's eyes. There was a look that he couldn't discern.

"Usually not, but she's got like something to prove to her ex-boyfriend. She's trying to make him jealous…" He looked back at her again, and saw her smiling and looking like she was so happy.

Francie looked at his eyes that were thoroughly stuck on Blair and murmured, "Guess it's working."

Blair watched as Nate led that townie girl away. She looked at Serena who was about to fall asleep at the table. Hayden was really freaking boring, but he was serving his purpose, to make Chuck jealous. She touched his arm again and smiled at him. She played the doting girlfriend card very well. Nate looked back at her and she caught his eye. Was that a look of longing she saw in his brilliant green eyes?

_Maybe B was killing two birds with one investment banker after all._


	9. i'm on the hunt, i'm after you

_So, I had the plot idea for this story before I read or saw anything about the new season, and I'm fairly certain my story will be a lot different than what may happen on the show. For now, enjoy and don't forget to review! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 9: I'm on the hunt, I'm after you...

Blair waved her arm as Hayden made his way through the Waldorf's spacious backyard. Nate rolled his eyes and made a jerking off gesture at Serena who giggled. Blair shot them both a look to silence them. "Shut up, you two," she hissed.

"Hey, sweetie." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Nate suppressed the urge to vomit.

"Hey." He looked at Nate, who stared back blankly. He might be dating Blair, but that didn't mean Nate had to like him. It actually probably gave him the license to hate him more.

Hayden wrinkled his face in displeasure. He didn't seem too happy to be here, and why should he? Blair's high school friends were just that, high school kids. Hayden especially did not like those two little fuckers, Blair's exes. She was always hanging all over them, trying way too hard to show them up. It was obvious she was still into the both of them, and that she was using him for her sick little game, but she was a hot piece and he would take advantage of that.

Blair sensing Hayden's discomfort, pulled him away from her friends, "Let's get you a drink."

Nate watched as she walked away, his eyes resting on her butt.

Serena smiled, "So, how's Blair's ass looking, Nate?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "What?" he feigned ignorance and indifference.

"You got some drool there," she playfully wiped at his mouth. "Shouldn't you just tell her and get it over with?"

"You of all people should know that it is way more complicated than that."

"Touche, but don't you wish things could be like they used to be? And I'm talking way back, like before you and I did what we did."

"Yeah, maybe, but things have ended up the way they were supposed to, I guess. Blair is into Chuck and he is into her, and they are almost too perfect for each other they think so much alike, so you know it'll all work out for them." He glanced quickly at Chuck, who had his hands roaming all over a cute redhead's butt. Chuck was a supreme asshole, but yet he still always got the girl somehow.

"Well, I'm not so convinced that Blair and Chuck are meant to be. You know it's weird," Serena contorted her face.

"I know." He never liked thinking about it, nevertheless talking about it.

"I can tell. You've been totally ignoring their whole 'thing' since you found out about them dating. I know you don't like it, and it's okay. You're her ex-boyfriend, of like a billion years, so you have the right to be upset about her getting with your best friend. But, she had the same right when you did it to her. But she forgave you, and you can forgive her and you never know what will happen..." she nudged him, her face all lit up.

"No one knows what will happen, but I don't think we will. It's just too much the whole dating thing. I'd rather be alone. It's the summer, I'm here to have fun, not to get caught up in some complicated thing."

"You should tell her the truth, Nate. I should have told Dan, and now look what's happened. If you want her, go and get her. It's that simple. Don't let her slip through your fingers." Serena got up and left Nate to think about her advice. She walked past Blair, who was standing precariously close to Chuck, flirting with Hayden. Chuck, who had been hanging all over some girl, suddenly turned his attention towards Blair and Hayden. He looked pissed off, which was Serena's favorite look on her new stepbrother. It was always amusing to her how he scowled just like his dad. She looked back at Nate, who was still staring at the "happy" couple. He obviously still wanted her. Both guys did, that was the problem. Serena shook her head, with Blair there was no end to the drama.

Nate finally averted his eyes from the sight before him. He could listen to Serena, but he had a feeling he was already too late.

--

Jane blew through the Waldorf's house, seeing a bunch of teenagers. Great, just what she needed, Eleanor's bitchy daughter and her stupid little friends. She'd have to take care of this, pronto…she already had that little blonde girl following her around, and one lazy teenager was enough to contend with. She looked back at Jenny, who followed closely behind with her suitcase, bags and dog carrier in hand. The Constance girls pointed and giggled, whispering about their classmate, who was now some sort of servant to this skinny Oompa Loompa tanned woman. The camera phones clicked as the pictures were sent; they couldn't believe that Jenny would show her face at Blair Waldorf's summer house.

Jenny's phone chirped, signaling a new message from Gossip Girl. She balanced all of Jane's stuff in her hands and checked. Much to her chagrin and embarrassment, it was a picture of her.

_Who says it's hard to find good help these days? But watch yourself, little lamb, you're walking right into the lioness' den with another fierce lioness and there's no telling how much bloodshed there will be when these two are done with each other...or with you._

Jenny spotted a bunch of her classmates checking their phones, turning to stare at her, and knew this trip would not be good.

--

Blair pouted as she saw Jane walk out into the backyard. Great, did her mother send a fucking babysitter to keep tabs on her? She shook her head as she saw Jenny Humphrey's little blonde head, lost in a sea of bags and towels and magazines, bobbing behind Jane. She almost felt bad for Jenny, working for Jane would be akin to any torture that Blair conjure up.

"Blair, darling….your mother didn't tell me that you would be having guests over this weekend."

"It's so nice to see you, Jane," Blair said sweetly, kissing both of her sunken-in cheeks, "My mother didn't even tell me that you were coming. I'm not sure we've got enough room."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll make do. Jenny go put my bags into the guest room upstairs. Blair, we're here to work, your mother will be coming up tomorrow, so we'll need the house to be nice and quiet. None of these little surprise parties you're so prone to throwing," she said through clenched teeth.

Blair huffed, this was her house so she wanted to tell Jane to shove it. "Of course Jane, anything for you…oh I heard about your recent separation from your husband. I'm so very sorry to hear that." She shared a saccharine smile as Jane's face drained of its color.

She squinted her eyes at the small brunette. If she wasn't the daughter of her boss, she would have let her have it. "Yes, well, your mother tells me you were in a similar predicament. More and more like me everyday, Blair…"

"Oh, dare to dream, Jane," she said sardonically.

"Anyway, I don't have time to chat with you. Party is over, we have to work." She snapped her fingers together in front of Blair's face.

She walked away, leaving Blair to mime behind her, "We have to work. Oh suck a dick, Jane."

Serena hushed her, "Blair!"

"What, she is a total bitch, and she acts like she owns me. I wish my mother would just fire that no talent ho. Her style is awful, she is dragging my mother's company down. She's the one who came up with that ugly ass plastic pancho idea which I totally vetoed."

Serena made a face as Blair continued on her diatribe. "Yeah, and anyway, her husband totally wouldn't have cheated on her if she hadn't cheated on him first. She's disgusting and tacky and if my mother continues to take advice from her, the company will be more of a disaster than Britney Spears at an all you can eat Southern buffet."

Serena just shook her head, "Easy there tiger, come on," pulling Blair away.

Jane's mouth formed a very straight line, just within earshot. She stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door in Jenny's face. That little bitch, Blair. She would get what was coming to her, and she'd get it real soon.

She unzipped her bag and pulled out random articles of clothing, throwing them about the room. Blair was what, seventeen years old, and she thought she ruled the world. Jane spotted a notebook lying on top of a black messenger bag. Curious, she opened it and found several very good sketches of dresses. Who did these designs belong to, Jenny Humphrey? That girl was friends with Blair, wasn't she? They went to the same school. What was she trying to pull, bringing these designs here…was she going to try to show them to Eleanor? She was stupid if she thought she could even try.

Jane tucked the notebook into her bag, she had already been undermined by one high school girl today, she would not be outdone by another one tomorrow. She leaned out over the patio, spying Blair sitting with a group of her friends. One friend in particular caught Jane's eye, and she smiled widely, her head working a mile a minute.

_Rrrrrroowwrrrr, sounds like we've got a cougar out on the prowl, and she's hunting for some young, fresh American meat. Ladies, protect your boyfriends, this maneater looks like she's real hungry..._


	10. every way you look at it, you lose

_Lyrics from Mrs. Robinson by Simon and Garfunkel...I think you know where this chapter is heading. I thought I'd write a bit of B/C in this one, they hadn't had any interaction in awhile...Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 10: every way you look at it, you lose

Blair scanned the crowd viewing the polo match for Hayden. She'd called and texted him several times, and he still had not called back. She snapped her phone shut angrily. Where the fuck was he? He should know by now that she hated having to wait.

_Looks like someone is playing hide and don't seek. Hayden, come out, come out, wherever you are. B won't bite...hard. _

She strode towards Nate and Serena who watched as the horses trotted around the field. "Have you guys seen Hayden?"

"No, thank God." Blair shot Nate a glare. "What, you can do better than him."

"With who, Chuck Basshole?" Blair retorted. "No thank you."

Serena glared at Nate, which he promptly ignored. "No, not with Chuck," he muttered under his breath.

She huffed off in search of Hayden, her bright sundress twirling around her in a storm of color. Serena stared at Nate from under her floppy hat, raising her eyebrows.

"Forget it, I know that look. I told you, just let it go. I'm over her, and I'm going to find something new, something different." She shook her head and refocused her attention on the match at hand, waving to some of the admiring polo players. Nate shrugged and wandered off to get another drink.

--

Blair's eyes flitted over the crowd, still in search. This was fucking ridiculous. No one made Blair Waldorf wait. He was going to get an earful. She caught the glance of one person for whom she was definitely not searching.

"What do you want?" she said harshly, her pointed chin in the air.

"Good morning to you too, Blair," Chuck snarled.

"You look ridiculous. You look like, Orville Reddenbacher." She gestured to his white suit, red and white, vertically-striped dress shirt and bow tie.

"Because I know how to heat you up and make you pop?" she looked at him in disgust, "Well, I'm sorry I don't look like I've just emerged from the pages of GQ like your friend Hayden. Speaking of, where is our good fellow?"

"Not like it's any of your business, but he's getting me a drink. Like the gentlemen he is and you aren't."

"Bitterness suits you Blair, it makes your skin glow," he sneered. She slowly shirked away, but he followed.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone, I don't want to be seen with you. You're like a pesky stray that won't leave me alone."

"Well, if you'd throw me a bone once in awhile, maybe I would."

"You have more than enough bones than even you need."

He reached over and grabbed her wrist, "Blair, don't you think this has gone too far?"

She lifted her sunglasses to look him the eye. "You're joking right? You ruined my summer. Just like you ruined my debutante ball. And the worst part was that you did it on purpose."

"In all fairness, the second time was not on purpose, it was merely accidental. I couldn't predict that was going to happen."

"So it was an accident that your dick fell into that interior designer's vagina? Okay, I'm sure there's lot of medical literature on that condition...it's called bullshitosis, it's this year's teenage genital herpes, maybe you can make a donation and become the face of _its _charity."

"Get off your high horse, Waldorf. It's not like you sat around and waited for me, instead you jetted off on _my_ father's plane to Tuscany with some other guy."

"That's not the point...A. you would have done the same and B. why should I have to sit around and wait for you, while you are cheating on me! This time I actually thought you were going to be different, that you could dig in deep into your cold little black heart. But you can't change. You're a cheater and a life ruiner."

"You may fancy yourself a mean girl, but I know that deep down, you like playing this little hot and cold game with me." He leaned in close to her ear and she shuddered inside. "You like fighting with me, you like being feisty, you like keeping things exciting that's why you're doing all this stuff with that investment banker, to make me jealous. It's working, I'm jealous. You win. And I'm standing here, thinking about how good we are together, how good we fit and I know you feel it, too."

She gathered enough breath to muster, "You're pathologic."

"So are you. That's the point." He walked away and Blair was left there standing all alone, her face flushed and angry.

_Spotted: Queen B all by her lonesome, looking angry and ready to kick some Bass. _

--

Nate witnessed the power struggle between Blair and Chuck as he lifted his Tanqueray and tonic to his dry lips. He made a mental note to tell Serena, "I told you so." Now that the summer was past the midway point, maybe he should just give up. He could at least enjoy the rest of his summer, even without Blair.

Jane scanned the crowd, her eye catching a very good looking someone dressed in a neat pair of khakis and a light blue button down dress shirt sitting at a table overlooking the field.

"Hello there." She sauntered up to the table, and placed a perfectly manicured hand on it. She took off her sunglasses and hooked them right in the midline of her low cut dress, the weight of the glasses pulling down the fabric to show off even more ample cleavage.

Nate looked up at the older woman with interest. She had high cheekbones, bronze skin, and choppy blonde hair that framed her bony face. She was kind of sexy wearing a short white dress that showed off some seriously large and obviously fake tits. Her body was great for someone his mother's age. His mouth raised in a crooked grin. "Hi." His shyness was irresistable to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He shook his head no. "I'm Jane Bryant." She sat down, crossing a very tanned leg over the other, giving him a nice upskirt view. She was wearing some white panties which were a nice contrast to her dark skin.

_Aren't you a bit too late to try and play the pure as snow card, Jane?_

"Nate Archibald. Nice to meet you, Ms. Bryant," she extended her hand to him, and he kissed it.

She blushed, "Oh no, call me Jane. I'm not that old. Aren't you one of Blair's friends?"

"Yes, I know her family pretty well. Aren't you Eleanor's design assistant?"

"I am," she smiled, and she brushed his arm gently with her French manicured fingers.

He was flattered, but more than a little creeped out by this woman…this much older woman.

"You're cute, Nate," she whispered, as she held his hand in hers tracing the lines in his palm. She put her hand on his leg and rubbed it, sending some shocks up his spine.

"Thanks," he said bashfully. She rubbed her stiletto against his leg. Man, this chick was coming onto him real fast. He hadn't ever been with an older woman, and maybe she could teach him a thing or two…

_Just remember N, the old Vegas adage does not hold up...What happens in the Hamptons, does not always stay there. It is talked about all year long thanks to yours truly. Don't shoot the messenger..._

"I'd love to get to know you, Nate."

"That would be very nice," he leaned in, feeling bold, and put his hand on her bare thigh.

"Would you be a dear and get me a martini, sweetie…" she had to pause to catch her breath as her heart raced. She hasn't felt this flushed in a long time.

"Shaken or stirred," he asked.

"Let's stir things up, shall we?"

_Ooh, let's. Here's to you, Mrs. Bryant, Jesus loves you more than you will know…_

She watched his ass move away from her as she licked her lips. Blair Waldorf's ex-boyfriend, was exactly who she had been seeking. Blair had very yummy taste, indeed. She had only intended on playing with him for a little bit, to make the girl jealous. She hadn't expected to find someone so young, strapping and sexy, and Nathanial Archibald fit that bill much too well to pass up.


	11. don't stand so close to me

_Thanks for the comments, keep them coming--reviews equal fast updates. There are mature themes in this chapter, so don't read it if you're not of age.  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

_Rating: M for mature themes _

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 11: don't stand so close to me

_Gossip Girl here,_

_It may be _**her** _old age, but I think my vision is failing me. N seen with a much, and I'm talking much older cougar purring all over him. She makes B's man look totally pre-K. B, not to be outdone, seen all around town fawning over said older man, taking in all the sights at __all__ the parties. Is it May-December already? Lastly, a very single C looking blue and drinking alone at Pink Elephant with no prospectives in sight...uh-oh someone's lost his touch._

_Looks like geriatric is in, and I've gotta catch up before all the money managers head back to Manhattan!_

_you know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Nate carried several bags of clothing into Blair's house, Jane in toe. Serena and Blair looked up from reading their magazines on the couch, surprised to see the two of them together. "Shopping?" Blair spat. She could not hide the displeasure from her face. This was fucking ridiculous. Nate had been hanging all over Jane for the past week. It was so gross and so revolting.

_Not to mention, so illegal…_

"Yeah, Jane was nice enough to get me all this stuff." He turned his head towards her and smiled brightly.

"No, it's not problem, Natie dear, I know all the little boutique owners here, I'm happy to get you some new things to enjoy," she said, looking at Blair.

"Nate, a word…" Serena dragged him off to her room. "What are you doing?"

"She's buying me free shit, who's going to turn that down?"

"Are you serious? You of all people do not need free shit, Mr. Trust Fund, and she's like forty years old."

"So what, she's mature…she knows what she's doing. She can show me things…" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's disgusting," Serena wrinkled her nose.

"What's disgusting is how Blair can keep hanging out with that older guy, and if she can do it, so can I," Nate pointed out.

"This is not the way to get to Blair. You're stooping down to her level."

"So you admit that what she's doing is not right," he pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you're just fueling the fire," Serena bit her lip in disdain.

"Oh well, what if I'm happy with Jane?"

"Then you are, but I know you're not. You're just doing it to be with an older woman...I get it, it's some sort of sick guy-Mary Kay LeTourneau thing."

"That's the thing, you don't know everything Serena. You think you're not like Blair, but you are just like her, the way you can play with people and make them do whatever you want them to, control their every move." She looked at him, almost hurt, "What's the deal anyway, you never cared this much about me and Blair before, when _we_ slept together…and now you're like obsessed with a point that doesn't even matter. It's done, it's over…let it go…"

Serena squinted her eyes and stomped off. Fuck Nate, he could be an asshole if he wanted to, but she was only trying to help. She of all people should know that you shouldn't give up on an opportunity to be with someone you cared about.

Nate followed her back to the living room where Jane and Blair were still staring down. Hayden walked through the front door and stared at all of them.

"We're going to dinner, see you guys later," Nate said, his teeth clenched.

"So are we, have a great time," Blair said stiffly.

"We will."

"Probably not as good of a time as we're gonna have," she grabbed Hayden's hand and led him off, stopping to whisper in Nate's ear, "Remember, genital herpes is the gift that keeps on giving."

"Did you learn that lesson from Hayden or Chuck?" Her stare turned icy. He walked off before she could come up with something more clever.

Serena stood there, confused and alone…this was certainly a strange world if _she _was the sane one.

--

Jenny threw clothing all over the room, as she rummaged through her duffel bag. Where was it? She was sure she brought her sketchbook with her. Did she leave it in the car? She didn't think so. God! She blew her hair out of her face and crawled on the floor, looking under the bed, opening and closing the bureau drawers, searching the closet. Nowhere.

Fuck her life.

Eleanor had finally acknowledged she existed last week during a meeting, and they'd even talked out of earshot of Jane, with Eleanor asking to see some of Jenny's designs. And now she was royally fucked because she had no designs to show, at least no good ones. If she could make it to the art store before it closed, she supposed that she could draw some up before their meeting tomorrow, but it would look like a hack job, which would be just so appropriate for the little girl from Brooklyn wouldn't it? That's all she'd ever be come to be known as, a failure who couldn't make it.

Jenny leaned over the balcony, surveying all of the party-goers below, having no cares or worries in the world. She never wanted to be like them more. She looked at Jane, who was hanging all over Nate Archibald and felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. That was beyond horrific and disgusting. When they got back to Manhattan, she would definitely recommend that he see a neurosurgeon, because obviously he was walking around without a brain. She'd rather see him back with Blair than Jane. Jane saw her staring and tipped her champagne flute up towards Jenny, smirking in that way that only smug bitches can.

They were all expecting her to fail, and she would do whatever she could to make sure she proved them all wrong.

She had another idea, but she knew he wouldn't like it. Before she would enlist her brother's help, she had one last place to look.

--

Jane sat on her lounge chair, smiling at him. That never ceased to be creepy. They had spent the past ten days together, and she was showering him with gifts and attention. Sure they'd made out and done a little bit more…actually, a lot bit more, but Nate could not sleep with this woman. She was a crazy bitch, he could tell by the crazy eyes, and he could not do it. He had to get super high anytime he knew he was going to be around her, she was almost suffocating him. She threw herself at him, and it was sort of embarrassing, and he was getting bored because there was no chase. He had always been all about the chase.

But, he would say that he was getting quite a rise out of Blair. She was not liking this at all, which made him flirt extra hard with Jane whenever she was around.

He didn't know how much longer he could hold out though. Every time she saw him, she basically jumped him. It was nice, but she was apeshit psychotic.

"You look so sexy tonight, Nate," she pushed his hair off of his forehead.

"Thanks," he said hesitantly.

"You almost look too sexy, other girls will start to want you…then I can't have to all to myself." She tapped her finger on his nose and his lips. Jane hadn't expected to be this into Nate. He was sexy, and his teenage libido was definitely a plus. Truthfully, Jane was completely enamored with all of the whispers and stares she got from everyone when she walked in with Nate. He made her feel young and desirable, which was something she hadn't felt in awhile.

"You look nice, too." He just couldn't bring himself to lay it on so thick tonight. He was not in the mood.

"Why don't you come and join me in my room in a few minutes…I've got something special to show you…but you'll have to come up to find out what that is." Nate smiled as his stomach turned on itself. A wave of nausea hit him, and he just nodded as to not vomit all over the place. She strutted off, shaking her hips from side to side as she walked into the house, looking back at him and winking at him.

Blair plopped down across from him, not saying a word.

"What?" he waited for her to speak, but she didn't.

"I didn't say anything…but how can you be with that bitch?"

"Jealous much? I wouldn't judge if I were you."

"Hayden isn't old enough to be my dad."

"Well, she's been good to me, and she knows what I need."

"You don't even know what you need, Nate. But if you're looking to tame a cougar, I wouldn't hold out on it. Jane is a little whore, and she'll sleep with anything with legs."

"Why do you care? We're not together anymore, you're not in charge of who I hang out with, you're not in charge of anything anymore. Which must kill you inside."

"Sorry, if you are my friend and I'm trying to help you out. But fuck it, go for it, score with the older woman. Just another notch on your bedpost right? You are just as bad as Chuck, you're just as much of a pig."

"At least I know that I don't need any more of your bullshit, Blair. Just accept it, this hot, older chick is into me, when you can't even keep the interest of your boring ass investment fucker."

"Go fuck yourself, Nate." She scooted the chair out loudly, scraping it against the cement ground.

"Luckily, I don't need to, I've got someone waiting for me." She held up her middle finger to him, without turning around. Nate rolled his eyes and walked into the house. Jane was waiting for him upstairs, he could go, fuck her and be done with Blair once and for all. He started up at the stairwell, but he really didn't want to deal with that shit right now. All he wanted to do was go and get high and get away from these people.

--

Jenny heard the sound of clacking heels on the staircase and she hurriedly threw Jane's clothes back to where they had been strewn as best she could. No sketchbook, no luck. And in a few seconds, no life; if Jane caught her in her room she'd kill her. Jenny slipped into the closet, praying to God that Jane was not coming up here for a wardrobe change.

She entered the room, wearing a string bikini and thong that made Jenny want to gag. Jane scanned the room, her eyes resting on the closet as Jenny sucked her breath in and held it. She walked towards the door, reaching out to open the slightly ajar door. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jenny cursed silently.

Jane turned, seeing what she was looking for, and Jenny exhaled quietly. Jane untied her bikini strings in the back, and Jenny averted her eyes. Why was she being punished? How did she get herself into these messes?

_Taking a cue from R. Kelly, little J? Trapped in a closet, indeed. _

Jane slipped on a lacy La Perla black label slip (Jenny learned what that was from hanging out with Blair, all she ever wore was Pink underwear from Victoria's Secret) and pranced around the room, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from the dresser drawer. Who the fuck carries handcuffs with them? This lady was sick freak. She turned on her iPod, and some music with heavy bass lines played as Jane readied herself. She lay herself on the bed, shifting from side to side, no doubt trying to find the sexiest position in which to surprise Nate. She tied some satin restraints onto the bedpost, and slipped a matching blindfold over her eyes. She slipped her hands into the restraints and lay there, waiting. OMFG. Jenny suppressed a giggle, Jane looked so fucking ridiculous. She was trying way too hard and to Jenny she didn't look sexy at all. Jenny wasn't a teenage boy though, so who knew. Jenny whipped out her cell phone and snapped several pictures. If she could find the humor in this situation, she was sure Gossip Girl probably could also.

She silently laughed at the scene before her, but Jenny had to get out of here. She could not be here when Nate came back up. She would not be able to take it without vomiting, cracking up, screaming in horror and worst of all...blowing her cover.

--

Chuck sat, drinking scotch straight up. His eyes were glazed and they almost shut on themselves. Nate had an idea.

"Hey." He sat down next to his former best friend.

"Hey." Chuck lifted the glass to this lips and emptied the glass.

"Chuck, there's this really horny chick upstairs…"

"Say no more, Nathaniel. Can't seal the deal?" he smirked.

"Yeah, something like that. Go take care of business, man."

Chuck got up from his chair, stumbling upstairs, clamoring into Jane's room.

--

Jenny crouched down in the closet, hoping that something would happen so she could make her escape. Maybe Nate wouldn't be coming up here at all. No such luck. She heard the thudding of shoes against the hardwood staircase, and apparently Jane did also, as she lay there, her legs splayed out, blindfold on.

The door opened, and a guy slipped in, but it was not Nate Archibald.

"Ooh, baby, I thought you were going to make me wait forever."

Chuck smiled, not saying a word. He reached out and touched her feet, caressing them softly. He didn't know who this chick was, but she was hot. He leaned down and kissed her feet, sucking on her big toe, making her moan loudly. Jenny almost lost it. She snapped several more pictures and turned on the video function of her phone, thank god her dad let her get this new phone...oh she was going to have a field day with this one. "Oh that feels so good, suck on my toes."

He kissed his way up her ankles, licking the back of he knees and up to her inner thighs. He skipped over to her flat stomach, tugging at her flesh with her teeth. He licked through the lace material, flicking her nipples with his tongue and she groaned, wrapping her long legs around his abdomen. "You're so good...I want you so bad."

Chuck smirked, finally meeting her mouth with his, as she thrust her tongue onto his, assaulting his mouth. "Oh Nate, you're so hot. You make me so hot." Her tongue thrashed against his.

Chuck drawled, "Slow down, baby, slow down." Jane stopped abruptly, and sat up, flipping the blindfold off.

"Who the fuck are you?" she screamed.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said with a deliberate smirk.

Slap. Right across his face.

Snap. Click. Snap. Click. Snap. Click. Jenny smiled more widely than she ever had in her entire life.

--

Nate heard a shriek coming from upstairs and a loud slap. Chuck tumbled out of the room, as Jane pelted him with various objects.

"Who the fuck are you?" she shrieked. Blair looked up at them as Chuck crashed into the banister. She could not believe this, first Nate was hooking up with Jane and now Chuck was trying to also? What was going on?

Serena giggled uncontrollably as Blair glared at her. She couldn't stop though. This was just too funny for words.

"What the fuck?" Chuck clutched his head as a stiletto hit him in the face.

Nate smiled, feeling very satisfied for the first time in a long time.


	12. the city is at war

_I'm going to try and wrap this story up before the next season premieres, but no promises, I'm going to be very busy soon so I won't be able to update very often. Enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

_Rating: T to M, for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 12: the city is at war

Jenny straightened out her dress in anticipation of her meeting. She smoothed her hair down underneath a headband as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed like Blair, but she since was meeting with her mother, maybe that was a good thing. She checked her watch again, and tapped her foot rapidly. Where was he? Always like Dan to be late when she was really depending on him. At least she knew what she was going to get him for his birthday…a new watch.

She gathered her makeshift drawings together and stuffed them into her bag.

Jane walked into her room, and shut the door behind her. "Jenny."

"Jane." Jenny scowled at her, what did she want now? After the events of this past weekend, Jenny was surprised she even stuck around. If she was embarrassed, she didn't show it.

"Eleanor wanted me to tell you that the meeting will have to be rescheduled, she had to go back to the city unexpectedly. She apologizes but she'll meet with you at a later time," Jane smiled triumphantly.

Jenny's jaw dropped. "Where is she?"

"Already on her way back to Manhattan. I have to head back too, so you'll be also expected to return in a timely manner."

"But if she doesn't see my sketches this week, there won't be any chance that they would make it into the spring collection. That was the point of this internship, to learn the inside of a design house and actually design to get critique from Eleanor. I barely got any time with her at all."

"Well, you're learning that this is the way the fashion industry is. You can't predict what will happen, and sometimes you get disappointed. Life's tough. Anyway, I saw some of the stuff you showed me, and it just wouldn't fit with the vision of the collection. But good try though. Anyway, no one has ever actually made the collection on their first try."

"There won't be a next time, the internship is basically over."

"Oh well, tough luck. Better luck next time. Oh, and when you get back to the city, remember to pick up my dry cleaning." She turned and flounced out of the door as Jenny fought the urge to throw something very hard and blunt at her head.

Jenny was really beginning to regret not sending those pictures off to Gossip Girl.

"Hey! Am I too late?" Dan rushed into her room, the sweat soaking his shirt.

"Yeah, but so am I. Eleanor can't meet with me." He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her slumped shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but look at the bright side, maybe it's good that you're not meeting with the woman who spawned Blair." She gave him a small smile, but he knew his comedy was no consolation for all the hard work Jenny had put into her sketches and samples.

"It's just so weird though, you know? She seemed like she really wanted to meet with me and see what I had. Then suddenly she has to leave? I mean, she's right it's not like I even had a shot of getting anything into Eleanor's fashion show."

"You never know. You've worked really hard this summer, Jen. I'm really proud of you, and I think you should try and contact Eleanor. What is there to lose? If she says, I can't meet with you then you know. But at least you tried."

She looked at him pensively, "You're right. Looks like you're good for something after all."

"Gee, thanks Jen. Is that any way to treat your older, wiser brother? Maybe I shouldn't give you this after all." He pulled out one of her notebooks from his backpack.

"Oh my god, thanks. I still can't find the other one, but this one has some of the same stuff." She tucked it into her bag. "Maybe if I can get back to Manhattan, I can try and find out where Eleanor is and meet with her after all!"

"Good idea, I can take you back. I just have someone to say hello to first, do you mind?"

"No, I'll just get my stuff together. She's by the pool, by the way." Dan rolled his eyes and hopped downstairs out to the pool.

Serena lay at the pool with a floppy hat covering her head, her iPod in her ears, and her eyes closed tightly. Dan walked over to her and stood in front of her, blocking some of the sun from hitting her face. She looked relaxed. He wondered if she had been this way the whole summer, and if so, who had helped her forget about him.

"Blair, can you grab me my phone? It's on that chair back there," she said without opening her eyes. He reached behind her and grabbed it.

"Looks like you have a missed call." Serena opened her eyes and saw Dan. She smiled brightly at him. Was this her imagination or had Dan come to see her after all? The whole summer had almost gone by without him talking or calling, but he was here now.

"Dan, what are you doing here? How have you been? Are you staying? When did you get here?" Her eyes widened as she realized how completely manic she sounded.

He laughed, "I came to bring Jenny her sketchbook, I've been well, I'm not staying I have to drive her back home, and I just got here a little while ago."

"Oh," her face fell. "It's too bad you couldn't stay, I mean there's this white party tonight, and it's usually really fun. You know, Labor Day, last Hamptons weekend before the summer ends."

"Yeah…well, you know I've got to get back."

"Yeah, sure. I completely understand…" She trailed off even though she was still hopeful.

"Vanessa's waiting…and my dad's got this thing that we're going to…"

"Oh, so you and her…You guys are…okay. Yeah, great." Serena looked down at an imaginary spot on her bikini.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I didn't tell you."

"No, no, don't be. I mean I just assumed…since well I've been sort of seeing some guys out here too. Sorry, I didn't call.." she fidgeted in her seat.

"Yeah me too."

Blair watched this exchange from her kitchen. How awkward. This was good though. Now that she saw Dan in the flesh, maybe Serena would finally emerge from her hiding place and actually start having fun now. It's not like Dan was at home moping around waiting for her. Maybe he was at home, but he certainly wasn't moping, especially if Vanessa had her way.

Serena kept looking down at the ground instead of at Dan. Who was she? This was not the Serena van der Woodsen she used to dance on the tables at Marquis with her when they were like 14. Serena was getting soft, and for what some boy from Brooklyn? No, not under her watch.

Blair walked out, drinking her sangria and pushing her way between Dan and Serena.

"Cabbage Patch, what brings you to this neck of the woods? What, are all the bleak and dreary coffeehouses closed? Or did the smell of Brooklyn finally get to you?"

"Nice to see you too, Blair. Your comebacks are suffering though, you better watch it, sun damage is horrible for your insults." She turned her head sideways and smiled as if she was the cat and she had just swallowed a canary.

"Well, I don't know if your sister is still around, but you should tell her that she really blew it."

'What are you talking about?"

"My mom was like totally waiting for her to come ride back to Manhattan with her so they could have their meeting, and she totally ditched. My mom was pissed."

"Wait, what?" Dan did a double take at Blair's words.

"Yeah, I just talked to her. Jenny really should be rethinking this whole fashion thing if she's not going to at least attempt to do things right." He looked at Blair. "What?" she shrugged.

"What is it, Dan?" Serena asked, finally looking up at him.

"Jane told Jenny that your mom couldn't meet with her, and that she'd already left. We were going to drive back to Manhattan right now to try and catch up with her."

"Why would Jane tell Jenny that?" Serena asked.

Blair's face turned downcast. "Jane would tell anyone anything if she had a plan up her sleeve. With Jane you never know, but it's probably not good. You guys better go, I'll call my mom and tell her that you'll meet with her at the studio…without Jane." She flipped open her phone.

Dan turned to go get Jenny, but turned back at the two girls. "Thanks, Blair."

She stared at him. "You know this doesn't mean we're friends. You can tell Jenny that all is not forgiven."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but thanks." They held their gaze and silently acknowledged each other. Dan ran back into the house.

Serena looked at Blair who was innocently flipping through a magazine. "What?"

"That was actually really nice, Blair. See, you can do it. You can be nice. I think you're starting to warm up to Dan."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I just really hate Jane, and after all the stunts she's pulled here, she should be ruined."

"By stunts you mean trying to sleep with both of your exes? Whatever you say, softie…" Serena pulled her sunglasses back over her face and turned up her iPod filling her ears with the very appropriate _Cruel Summer_.

Blair eased herself back into her lounger and scowled. She was still the baddest queen bitch out there, Serena would see. And if anyone was going to bed either of her exes, it was going to be her.

--

Jenny and Dan ran into Eleanor Waldorf designs, after climbing several flights of stairs. There was a reason Dan did not partake in athletics, and it was because he was supremely out of shape. He blamed genetics. Plus the four hour drive had not helped either. He would be paying for this tomorrow.

"God, I hope we didn't miss her," Jenny said, trying to catch her breath.

"No, you didn't."

Jenny and Dan turned to find Eleanor walking towards them, in a perfectly tailored red suit, and a perfectly stern look on her face.

"I apologize, Ms. Waldorf. There was a lack of communication and I didn't get the message that you wanted me to come with you back to Manhattan."

Eleanor looked over the two teenagers quickly, "Yes, well I was surprised to hear from Blair that this was the case. I specifically told Jane to tell you, you must have misunderstood her."

Jenny's face pinched slightly. "Yes, ma'am, I'm sure it was all a silly mistake."

"So, step into my office," Eleanor ushered Jenny into the pristine office. Apart from some papers on her desk, Eleanor's office was completely bare. "What did you want to meet about?"

"Well, the internship is coming to an end, and I've learned so much here, about you, about your company…"

"Yes…" Eleanor took a seat in her large swivel chair, and looked at Jenny over her glasses.

"Over the past few weeks, I've been seeing your designs and learning what your vision is, I've worked on some designs that I think would really represent your brand and your clientele, but yet bring--" Jenny stopped abruptly as Eleanor waited for her to finish. She stared at something on Eleanor's desk. "What's that?"

Eleanor gave her a look. "Some of the designs for the spring collection." She held the sketches in her hand, and showed them to Jenny whose eyes widened. "Is there something wrong, Miss Humphrey?"

"Who came up with those designs?" Jenny looked at a short collared floral patterned dress with leggings.

"Jane did, she did a good job, don't you think? This is a lot different than some of the things she usually comes up with--"

Jenny interrupted, "Well, that's because she didn't come up with them." Jenny looked at the new drawings of her designs and felt like crying.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor stared at her.

"Those are my sketches. Jane stole them from my bag," she huffed, knowing that at any moment she could break and show her vulnerability to Eleanor.

"Jenny, you realize this is a serious accusation. I am not saying that you are not telling the truth, but there's no proof. I've known Jane for a long time, and she's never given me any reason to not believe her, and well you have been stuck in some very interesting situations in the past."

"I know, and I know there's no reason to believe me over Jane, but please Ms. Waldorf, she's not who you think she is." Her knuckles were white; she hadn't even felt her fists clench.

"I can vouch for my sister, Ms. Waldorf, I've seen her sketches, and I know she's been working so hard this summer on these designs to show you." Dan stepped in and squeezed Jenny's shoulder in reassurance.

"I have some of my other sketches, I can show you, they look very similar to this dress." She pulled out her notebook and handed it to Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at each page silently, Dan and Jenny waiting for her. "These are good, and I can see the similarities, but I don't know. How do I know you didn't reproduce these from something Jane has shown you?"

"Please, I know I have been less than honest in the past, and before you write me off completely, just hear me out. This whole summer, Jane has made my life miserable, and if there is one thing I'm not going to do, it's going to let her ruin my opportunity to be apart of this industry. These are my designs. At this point, I don't care if you believe me or not, but these are mine." Jenny picked up her bag and started out of the room. "You'll see, everyone will, Jane is a phony, and she tried to sleep with Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass." Eleanor's face contorted in shock as Dan's mouth hung agape. This is what he got for not checking Gossip Girl's site regularly. "So, while you thought she was working so hard on getting your designs prepared for the spring show, she was actually working hard to get Nate in bed, you can ask him and you can ask Blair." Jenny flounced out, not looking back.

Eleanor shuffled the papers on her desk, not showing that her feathers were ruffled at all. So that's where Blair got her calmness under pressure and stress. He wondered if she threw up her meals too.

"Was there something else you needed, Daniel?"

He inhaled deeply, "Ms. Waldorf, please call Blair. I know she and Jenny have not always gotten off on the right foot, but I can assure you that Blair will believe Jenny on this. So will Serena. My sister has done some questionable things in the past few months, but she wouldn't lie about this. It means too much to her. She was so excited when she found out she was going to work with you, she would never jeopardize this opportunity especially when there is nothing in it for her if she tries to take down Jane." Dan left the office to find Jenny sitting on the floor furiously typing into her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done sooner." Jenny clicked send and waiting as the confirmation popped up with a happy beep. No more Miss Nice Girl. Jenny was turning to the dark side, and there was no looking back now.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_We all knew it happened, but now we've got the pics and streaming video to prove it. Our infamous cougar tied up and handcuffed while one Chuck Bass man handles her. Unfortunately Miss J, as soon as this video leaks, young under-aged boys may not be the only ones doing the man handling and handcuffing. Holy Jailbait, Jane, hope orange is your color. Orange isn't my color, but white is...and that's what I'll be wearing tonight at the biggest bash of the season. Remember though, what is white is not always pure. _

_you know you love me, _

_Gossip Girl_


	13. that what don't kill me

_Last update before the new season begins...I'm going to try to wrap this story up in the next few days even though I have no idea of how I'm going to do that. Enjoy, and keep on reviewing._

_Rating: T to M, mostly for langauge_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 13: that what don't kill me...can only make me stronger

Blair surveyed the scene as she sipped on her Grey Goose tonic. She saw Hayden talking to some other member of Bart Bass' investment team by the bar, but she was avoiding talking to him. He was really beginning to get on her nerves. It would take much more alcohol than what was in this glass to give her enough patience to go and talk to him. She saw Chuck and Nate sitting together at a table chatting with some European looking chicks wearing last season's Alex & Olivia dresses and carrying Dior knockoffs. The boys both looked really sexy, Nate in white polo with crisp linen pants, and Chuck in a white pinstripe suit with purple bowtie.

She heard a loud hiccup behind her, and turned. "Hi!" Serena squealed as she put her arms around Blair, twirling her around, making her chiffon skirt twirl around her long tan legs. She smelled of whiskey and champagne and wine…very classy.

"Oh my god, you are drunk," Blair stated, incredulously.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Blair smiled, this was the Serena she knew. Serena took her hands and danced with her, catching the attention of many of the guys around them.

Blair had to steady her on her feet, "How did you get so drunk? We've been here for like half an hour."

"I don't know, maybe it was the help from my four favorite guys, Jack, Jim, Jose, and the Captain." she smiled playfully.

"You are such a lush, Serena van der Woodsen. Slow down, it'll be hard for me to drag you home by myself."

"Who said I was going home with you?" her blue eyes sparkled in mischief.

Alcohol had always been Serena's coping mechanism, and this was obviously no different. But Blair would be lying if she didn't kind of like being the one in control, having to take care of her crazy friend Serena. It was her role. "Okay, slut, we'll see at the end of the night."

"Ooh! There's that hot guy I was talking to at the polo match!" Blair shook her head. At least things were slowly going back to normal. She looked over at Nate who was staring at her. This time last year, they had gone to the party together, danced together, and gone home together. Not likely to happen this year.

--

"Blair looks hot," Chuck stated, and Nate looked at him. He had never brought her up around him since the wedding. They both admired her, wearing a short white halter dress, her hair held back by a white headband, of course.

"Yeah." Nate did not want to talk about her right now.

"Is it fucked up that we both like the same girl?" He stared straight ahead at Blair before turning to Nate.

"Yes, it is." Nate held his gaze on Blair, who stole a look over to him.

"Well at least we don't have to pretend anymore."

"I don't think we were ever pretending…I'm not going to just let you win. You had your chance."

"I know…but so did you. Remember, you let her go, she was free for the taking. I never technically let her go." Chuck took another swig of his Jack and coke.

"No, you just let her get with that douche bag because you weren't man enough to admit that you couldn't handle a relationship."

Chuck's eyes flashed. "And you think you are man enough for her? You cheated on her first."

"It was a mistake, and unlike you, I learn from my mistakes. I know I'm man enough for her, and I know I'm man enough to fight for her whether it's with you or with him, it doesn't matter. She is worth it."

"Yes, she is."

Nate looked back at her. She was now standing with her arms wrapped around Hayden's, looking content and drunk. She kissed Hayden's cheek and squeezed him close to her. Nate looked over at his best friend and adversary, Chuck was looking at the same scene. They looked at each other once again, and then the two boys separated into opposite corners.

_Gentlemen, let's get ready to rumble…_

--

Serena twirled around, dancing with whomever's arms were open. There were a lot of cute guys here, too bad most of them were taken...well, not like that ever stopped her before. She lifted her arms in the air and twisted her body about, enjoying the slow summer beat of Shwayze's background soundtrack.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She looked up into the eyes of the owner and pushed the arms away forcefully, "Hayden."

"Serena, you are beautiful." He rubbed the small of her back as he pulled her in close again.

She shifted her body, but could not shake him off of her. "Let me go. You're with Blair."

"Do you see her around right now?" he asked, his voice not hiding anything.

"No, but maybe you should go find her because I'm not interested," she looked around, catching her stepbrother's eye. Chuck set his drink down, and headed towards the two of them.

"Come on, Serena. You know she isn't interested in me, and well I've had my eye on you this summer."

"You are a sleazy creep." Serena stepped on his Italian leather shoe with her stiletto, making him wince in pain. She shook her head in disgust, as Chuck pushed through the crowd on the dance floor, interrupting Hayden's proposition.

"Is there a problem here?" Chuck's steely glare tore into Hayden's.

He scowled at Chuck. "Everything is fine. I'll see you later, Serena."

"Don't count on it." Serena ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "That guy is such a jerk. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Now you owe me."

"Well, since you and I now share the same source of revenue, how about a dance as payment?" Serena smiled sweetly. He smiled and offered his hand to her.

"A better deal. A million men would pay to share a dance with the lovely Serena van der Woodsen. And lucky me, I get it for free. You know it's not incest because we're not blood related…"

She rolled her eyes. "You know, you're not as bad of a guy as you try to make yourself out to be. You just have to be like this all the time. No more cheating, no more lies. I know you have it in you."

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks, Serena. You of all people should know that," he said, nodding to the drink in her hand.

She set the drink down. "You can if there is a treat that the dog wants more than anything else. The juice is worth the squeeze."

He looked over at Blair who was standing next to Hayden, Kati and Isabel. She flipped her hair over, looked at him, and scowled. She said something to Hayden as her face contorted. He said something back and then pulled her into the house. Serena was right. Blair definitely deserved a squeeze.

_Looks like someone realizes he is thirsty for some of B's juice, and I'm willing to bet he'll be packing a hard punch to get some…and no I'm not talking about the kind of punch you spike. _

--

"God, you are so funny, Hayden. Isn't he so funny?" Blair shrilled. Kati and Isabel nodded, not really sure how else to react but agree. She was pathetic. But it was working.

"Tell them another story about Princess Beatrice…she and Hayden totally hung out all the time when he lived in London…" she goaded him on, and he looked at her, tight lipped.

"Maybe another time." His eyes squinted as he saw that bitch Serena dancing with that asshole Chuck.

"Tell them a story…" Blair said through clenched teeth. She traced his gaze and saw Chuck dancing with Serena. She scowled at him and turned back to Hayden, her eyes flashing.

"Yeah, we want to hear one…" Kati pleaded, looking at Blair for approval.

"Not now, Blair," he grabbed her arm, and dragged her into the house.

Nate watched the whole exchange from across the pool. He didn't like how that jerk had grabbed Blair. He got up from the table, and followed the pair inside, stopping at the doorway to listen.

"What are you doing? You're making me look like totally stupid out there." Blair was ready to unleash her anger on Hayden. She fumed, ready to go off.

"You're making yourself look stupid. I'm sick of this, Blair." A group of girls stood close to the couple, straining to hear the argument, their fingers positioned on the send button of their phones. Blair's eyes slanted and she pulled Hayden up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

"Sick of what? If anyone should be sick, it should be me…sick of your boring stories about what happened like ten years ago. Newsflash, no one gives a fuck." He just shook his head and stepped out onto the balcony.

She followed close behind him, ready to attack, when he turned around and retorted, "You're psychotic. I'm not some show dog you can just pull around on a leash, showing off to your stupid little friends. I'm not in high school, Blair. And I'm not your boyfriend you can just use and dispose of at your own convenience."

"Yeah, well I wasn't born yesterday. You think you're so smart, trying to get on my best friend?" her voice reached a very high pitch, it almost hurt his ears.

"Are you fucking serious? You're using me and it's so painfully obvious to everyone that I wish you would just stop. I'm not a pawn you can use against Chuck or Nate or whomever it is this week. If you think I'm stupid enough to believe that you're actually into me, than you're the stupid one because I saw through your little plan before we even took off for Europe."

Blair stood, her hands on her hips. She wanted nothing more than to punch the shit out of this conceited ass.

"You think that hooking up with someone on his father's management team is going to make him so crazy that he'll just magically take you back? Get over it, he doesn't want you and neither do I." He stormed off the deck and ran right into Nate, who was waiting in the wings.

"Don't talk to her like that man," Nate warned, his eye flashing.

"Look, Blair this is what you wanted right? Prince Charming to the rescue. What are you going to do to me pretty boy?"

"This," Nate's fist hit the side of Hayden's face before he had any time to react. His body crumpled to the floor as he gripped his jaw. He moaned from the ground, but Nate promptly ignored him, instead looking to the girl who was standing there with her arms wrapped around her body.

She wore no discernible look on her face. She looked down at the revelers and spotted Chuck talking to some redhead on the dance floor as Serena danced around them. She looked up at Nate in front of her, clutching his hand which was already turning red and swollen. Suddenly her face broke. The anger turned into tears and the tears turned into black streaks down her cheeks. She may have been able to hold it in before, but this was just too much.

"Hey." He opened his arms to catch her as she stepped into him, her face sniffling against his chest. She took his hand and held it as he grimaced in pain. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Blair."

"Are you okay?" she said softly. She looked up at him, standing on her tiptoes, and took his hand into hers and kissed it gently. She signaled for him to stay put as she disappeared into the restroom, only to re-emerge minutes later with a cool wash cloth which she carefully wrapped around his hand.

He remembered why he had fallen for her, this delicate and sweet girl he used to know.

"Here, hopefully it's not broken."

"I'll be fine. Will we?" he looked at her hopefully. She had seen this trademark Nate Archibald look many times, and it still made her melt inside.

"I don't know."

"The way I see it, we are not broken, we're just slightly rumpled. We can fix things."

"How can we do that? You didn't want me, Chuck didn't want me, now Hayden doesn't want me! Am I that fucking terrible?" her eyes welled up again.

Nate shook his head. "You're not." He thought about his next words very carefully. "I've been watching you this whole summer, and I've realized that to really love someone you have to want to change, want to be better for that person."

She looked into his eyes, seeing a remnant of the old Nate she used to know. He wasn't the old Nate though, and she wasn't the old Blair. Too much had happened between them for those two people to exist anymore.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I want to change, Blair. Or at least go back to the person I was. The people we were. Maybe it was you being with Chuck or me being with Jane that made me finally realize it, but I know it's true. No one else can compare, even come close to what you and I had. I took advantage of you, and I apologize. I can't promise that I'll be perfect, but if that's what you want from me, I'll at least try," he paused, looking at his wrapped arm, "I love you Blair."

She tipped up his face so that he was looking into her eyes, and she just held him like that, close to her. She should have grabbed him and kissed him right then and there. These were in fact that only things she had ever wanted to hear from him. It didn't seem right for them to rush back into things though. If they were going to be together, they were going to do it right, taking all the time they needed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, fitting into him like a puzzle piece meeting its mate.

"I love you, too." He grinned from ear to ear and kissed her forehead. Things were different this time, he knew it. "Nate?"

"Yes, Blair?" he looked at her, hoping she hadn't already changed her mind.

"Your hand looks gross, please let me take you to the hospital?" her lips curled up as he shook his head. He kissed her on the cheek, and let her lead him down the stairs.

The crowd, hearing all the commotion from earlier and seeing Hayden retreat, licking his battle wounds, were all curious to see what had happened. Like a victorious fighter, Nate walked in with the grand prize on his arm, smiling for everyone to see that the battle was won, and things could finally go back to normal.

_Don't look so victorious yet, N, the battle may be yours but the war still rages on…get ready for a guerilla attack. If we know C, we know he's got some tricks up his sleeve, and you know he likes to fight dirty._

Chuck watched them, a permanent snarl on his face. Katie or Kerry, whatever her name was, was saying something inane, and she was possibly very stupid. He caught Nate's eye from across the room. He clicked on his phone and reached the intended voicemail, "Well played, Nathaniel. You've got round one, but we'll see who wins this fight."

_With these two in the ring? I'm sure it'll be a total knockout. _


	14. when you're gone will they say your name

_I was planning on this being the last chapter, but I still have a bit to write in this story. Enjoy and keep on reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

_Rating: T, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 14: when you're gone, will they say your name?

Chuck hadn't been in school for the entire first week. Nate wished he thought this was a good thing, but he knew it could only mean that the storm was brewing. He looked at Blair as she sat in the courtyard in front of their schools, prim and poised, not a hair out of place underneath that characteristic scarlet headband. Things had been going very smoothly for them since returning from the Hamptons. It was almost as if the events from the whole last year had never happened at all. They just stepped back into their roles at the teen king and queen of the Upper East Side seamlessly, and no one even batted a perfectly-curled, false eyelash.

"Hey," he set his books down next to her and climbed over the bench, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself. What are we doing tonight?" she batted her eyes at him seductively.

"Uh…I dunno, dinner at Nobu and then my place after?"

"I'll have Dorota make us a reservation. Is seven okay with you?"

"Perfect." He smiled as she took his hand into hers. She could feel everyone's eyes on the two of them sitting there. Nate was right. They were perfect, and she relished the fact that she was able to hold her head up high once again. She was the almighty Queen B, and this was her year to shine.

"Blair." She looked up at him, startled out of her daydream.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I gotta head to lacrosse practice…"

"Oh, okay. Call me after, and don't forget or you can just forget about dinner and especially dessert..." She reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to meet her lips.

"Love you," Nate said, the twinkle evident in his eyes. He would never admit it to her, but he found her aggression and bossiness incredibly sexy. Well, she probably already knew. Blair had a talent for knowing just what he was thinking.

"Love you, too." She watched as he passed a group of freshmen who were obviously still in awe of the fact that they were now in the upper school. Or at least they were in awe of the fact that they were exposed to cute older guys. As the whole group giggled at how hot Nate was, and then were silenced as Blair shot them a look, she grinned widely. It was so good to be Queen.

_Queen? More like dictator…_

She rested her head on her chin and pictured herself in full on Victorian garb, wig and corset and all, presiding over a whole court of people. There was Nate sitting beside her, looking fabulous as her king. Serena, Kati, Isabel and even little Jenny Humphrey were her ladies in waiting. Dan plucked away on a guitar as the minstrel. Dorota of course was still doing what Dorota usually did. And of course, who could forget the court jester…Chuck.

She enjoyed the fact that she and Nate looked so perfect, but she was very curious as to the whereabouts of Chuck. She hadn't seen or heard from him at all, and although it irritated her to no end, she actually cared.

A shadow crossed over her AP Psychology book. Her eyes flashed upward, it better not be a freshman because she was in no mood…

"Oh even better," she stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Daniel." She motioned for him to sit.

"Blair. How kind of you to let me sit in your presence."

"I'm glad you still possess that sharp Humphrey wit. I'm sure it's attracting all the ladies," he made a face at her which she returned.

"What are you reading?"

"Axis II: Personality disorders."

Dan chuckled as Blair shot him a warning look. "Oh, you're not being ironic. Okay, well how was the rest of the Hamptons experience?"

"Oh you know, the same as always. You should have stuck around."

"Really? Why, were you planning on poisoning me?"

"Can't you just take a compliment? I rarely give them out, especially not to Brooklyn inhabitants, so they should be very valuable to you."

"Fine, thanks. And thanks for your help with your mom by the way."

"Well, Jayne deserved to be fired, that slut. She's lucky she didn't get worse for all that stuff on Gossip Girl."

"Yeah, plus Jenny's gotten her internship extended for the whole year."

"So I guess I'll be seeing more of her around then, is what you're trying to say."

"Yep, much to your chagrin, I'm sure."

"She was a worthy appointment, maybe if she sticks around, she'll learn a thing or two from me."

"I hope not." Dan shuffled in place.

"Look as flattered as I am that you decided to grace me with your presence to thank and insult me, I have a sneaking suspicion that you're here to get the scoop on something, or rather someone."

"Well, I just heard…"

"Come on, out with it. My time is precious."

"Yeah, because you're really doing so much right now. I heard Serena is hanging out with some new guy…"

A black limousine pulled up in front of the Constance-St Jude's courtyard. The door opened to reveal a very tanned Chuck Bass, stepping out of the car, signature scarf wrapped around his neck. He spotted Blair, and headed right towards her.

"Oh my god. Quick, Dan pretend you're talking to me."

"I am talking to you."

"We'll pretend to be more interesting, and I'll pretend to care."

Chuck stopped at their table. "Waldorf, a word."

"Can't you see I'm speaking to Dan, Chuck?"

"Yes, well I can see it, and I'm not really sure why."

"Because unlike you Chuck, Dan hasn't seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, and I haven't forgotten about him. Now, if you would just leave us alone, we were about to talk about something very important."

"Fine, we need to talk. Tonight seven sharp. Palace Bar."

"I have a date."

"He can wait." Chuck retreated to his limousine, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him. He was after all, Chuck Bass, and he was back with a vengeance.

_Do my eyes deceive me or is the scarfed one back and tanner than ever? Spotted: Queen B and lonely boy denying C's effort to make himself heard in the Constance courtyard. My, my how a year can change things. We hear C's back for good, and he's got a bone to pick with a certain UES pretty boy, and I'm not so sure N is apart of the welcome home wagon. _

"So, are you going to meet him?" Serena yelled into her phone. She dodged the pedestrians as she made her way down Madison.

"Of course not, I'm done with Chuck Bass. Where are you anyway, it sounds like you're in a wind tunnel." Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm on my way to meet Cary"

"Ooh, la la. Has the boy from Collegiate stolen your heart?"

"Eh, I thought summer flings were supposed to be just that, SUMMER flings."

"They are, but leave it to you to find a guy who not only lives a block away, but whose mom knows yours."

"I know. Hopefully they aren't going over the china settings at our wedding already."

"I can see it now. Serena Celia van der Woodsen Steele. At least he's worthy as being husband number one."

"Thanks. Why did Gossip Girl report that you were with Dan anyway?"

"Oh, he was asking me about you. We didn't get to talk about you though because of someone Chucking it up."

"You're getting very good at these puns."

"I know. Anyway, he wanted to know if the rumors about you and the new guy were true."

"Did he seem angry about it? Sad?"

"I dunno, we didn't get to that part. I'll do some research, and I'll get back to you." Blair's phone beeped, "Oh, that's Nate, gotta go."

Serena hung up and hoped to God that Blair was not going to go meet Chuck because she had a sneaking suspicion that Blair would not be able to stay away for long. And where there was Chuck and Blair, there was Serena picking up the pieces. Oh well, new school year, new drama. Chuck it and let's see what happens.


	15. love remains the same

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rating T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 15: love remains the same

_Gossip Girl here,_

_We'd never thought we would say this, but poor Chuck. Hell hath no fury like a Blair Waldorf scorned…We spied many of C's former conquests confronting him at the Palace Bar last night. Seems like the Kiss on the Lips invites are out, and this year's charity is quite the worthy cause. After all, we should rally around one of our own, especially if that person has been stricken with the gift that keeps on giving. C, we hope you've learned that all's Blair in love and war. _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

He stormed into her bedroom, Dorota shouting some Polish obscenities after him. He tossed the invitation at Blair. "What the fuck is this?" he shook his head, so angry he didn't know what he would do.

"An invitation to Kiss on the Lips, I mean, at first I wasn't going to invite you at all, but we figured since the charity is in your name…"

"You bitch. The Chuck Bass Endowment for Teens with Genital Herpes?"

"Yes Chuck. I'm a bitch, life's a bitch, but you like that, don't you. You like it when I outsmart you and out scheme you. That's why you're here. Well, no dice, I'm with Nate now and that's the perfect end of the story that I've always dreamed of."

"Until we got together."

"That was a plot twist designed to make me realize my true feelings for Nate," she stated matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes.

"Save it, Waldorf. Because of you, I have half the city calling and coming to my door. Bart actually thinks I did something terrible this time."

Her eyes clouded over, "You did do something terrible, Chuck. You abandoned me, then you cheated on me, right in front of my face. This doesn't even scratch the surface of all the atonement you'll need to do for your sins."

"Why didn't you meet me yesterday?" his tone slightly softened.

"I told you, I had a date." She looked at the ground and not at his wounded expression.

"I was ready to tell you."

"Ready to tell me what? That you love me? Is that what you want me to say to you? Well, you're too late. I gave you a chance, Chuck, I did. I could've just been with Nate, but no, I had to see what was out there. Well, I saw it, didn't I? I saw it fucking another girl in the laundry room, didn't I? I've seen it all, and all I know is that I've made the right choice picking Nate." She was nervous. He could tell by the rambling.

"Your prince charming isn't everything you think he is. I know you, Blair. I know that you need this lavish lifestyle, gifts, limo rides, literally, trinkets, nice things. Nate can't even provide that for you, how is he going to keep you happy."

"So, you're going to bring Nate's family crisis into this? That's low even for you. You're still supposed to be his best friend."

"Best friends? With someone who took what is mine?"

"I wasn't yours anymore, not after you did what you did. And anyway, I'm not some object you can just toss around as you please. I mean something to Nate. He needs me now more than ever. And I'm going to be there for him. All I need is for him to be faithful, which was something you are not capable of."

"I am capable of this though," he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to her dressing table. He inched closer until his lips were millimeters from hers. Her eyes shut as she leaned in. He placed his hands against her arms, pushing her away abruptly. Shit. She failed the test. "When you realize that your ego is no longer bruised and that Nate is no longer doing it for you, give me a call. I'll be waiting."

Blair flopped on her bed with a thud. "UHHHHHH, Chucking piece of shit." She dialed Serena immediately, "Serena! Barney's now, it's an emergency."

--

"Hey, Nate, I didn't even see you come in. Can I get you anything?" Vanessa swished by his table in a blur of neon orange.

Good to know she held no hard feelings against him. "Yeah, umm, an iced coffee and some company would be great."

"Coming right up." She returned minutes later with his drink and a cappuccino for herself. She pulled out the chair across from his and sat down. They both looked at each other and laughed. "What are you up to?"

"Getting a head start on my college applications.' She thumbed through the catalogs, mostly Ivy League schools with some California schools tossed in for good measure. "So, what's new? How's the home-schooling?"

"Still the same. How are the depths of hell…I mean, St. Jude's?"

"Also still the same. Hasn't Dan been telling you all the updates?"

"Dan and I aren't really telling each other that much these days…"

Nate's brow wrinkled, "I thought you guys were together, it seemed that way on Gossip Girl."

"Well, don't always believe what you read, Nate. It's complicated between Dan and I. I mean, it's hard when the person you're into is into someone else…or many someone elses this summer."

Nate chuckled, "I think we have more in common than you think."

"We always did," she smiled at him and sipped her coffee. "The worst is when they don't admit it. I mean, I'm not stupid, I know you're still in love with her, Dan. I wasn't born yesterday."

"That's just the denial talking, trust me Blair is like Cleopatra." She looked at him quizzically. "Queen of denial…d'Nile, get it?" He laughed.

She had to crack a smile, "Wow, you actually went there. So Gossip Girl was right about you and Blair, huh? Well, congrats."

"Thanks, but Chuck is still in the picture, so who knows what will happen."

"Come on, after spending some time with you, and hearing all about you and Blair, and Chuck and Blair, and you and Chuck, there's obviously something there from your end. She's lucky to have you back."

"Well, not if Chuck can help it. It's just so weird, you know? He's my best friend, and now he's set out to destroy me. I hate this feeling of continually having to watch my back. As if my life wasn't fucked up enough."

"Love makes people do crazy things."

"That's very trite, Vanessa. He couldn't even tell her he loved her though, and his actions, I mean, what's in it for Blair?"

"Probably just the fact that he is that mysterious, bad boy, always keeping her on her toes. From what I gathered of Blair, she likes conquering the unconquerable, she likes battle. That's what Chuck does. But you two did date for like ever, and I think that history is a lot stronger than you give it credit."

"I was going to say the same to you, the history thing."

"You're up against Chuck Bass, I'm pitted against Serena van der Woodsen."

"Serena is my friend, but she has her flaws."

"I don't think flaws kept you from sleeping with her did they?" he lowered his head and shook it, "I think the flaws are her drawing point. Dan wants to fix her. He wants to be the hero."

"I would take everything back, before I hooked up with Serena. Blair and I were perfect before that ever happened, but things happen for a reason I guess. You know, Blair is actually a very understanding person," Vanessa looked at him like he was crazy, "she may hold a grudge but she did somewhat forgive me for what I did, when I couldn't excuse what she did…and we weren't even dating then. That's what makes me worry. If she can forgive, she can probably forgive Chuck for everything he's done to her, to us. But you're right, I'll just have to play Chuck's game, be a little more exciting, sweep her off her feet."

Vanessa remained silent, listening to him spill his thoughts. "Be the knight in shining armor that we know you can be," she grinned. "Anyway, how's your mom?"

"She's coping. She's hiding out in the Hamptons still, not talking to anyone. It's not like I can talk to her anyway, I'm sure the feds have our phones tapped. She just can't deal."

"Her pride is wounded, that's all. Have you heard from your dad?"

"Nope. Lucky for him, my grandfather has bailed us out of yet another mess, although I think he's about had it. Speaking of, I have to go and meet with the family lawyer to see what the damage is. It was good catching up." Nate threw his books into his backpack. "Oh, before I forget, Blair wanted me to give you this, in case I ever ran into you," he pulled out an envelope with her name written in calligraphy on the front.

"What's this?" she ripped it open and looked at the paper inside.

"Invitation to Kiss on the Lips party. She figured you'd want to come, since it is your charity that they've picked this year," he smirked.

"The Chuck Bass Endowment for teens with genital herpes, I almost forgot. People aren't supposed to know that I'm the silent donor though," she laughed.

"Trust me, your secret is safe with me. You should come, Kiss on the Lips is always unpredictable, you never know what might happen."

"Well then how can I refuse? I'll see you there." Nate stood up and gave Vanessa a quick hug, oblivious to the click of a camera phone from behind a light pole.


	16. that kiss kiss kiss

_Just thought I would take a cue from the books and add a new character or two...let me know how the story is going!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs._

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 16: that kiss kiss kiss

"She want that lovey dovey, that kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Serena bounced around Blair's bedroom in her slip, singing along to Chris Brown. "They hatin' on me, they wanna diss, diss, diss, diss!" She sprayed Blair's Hermes 24 Faubourg in the air dancing through the mist of _parfum_. She mimed at Blair's giggling face in the mirror of her vanity, tickling her and pulling her up to dance.

Both girls giggled and shook their hips to the song, until they collapsed in another fit of laughter on the floor. "You're certainly in a good mood,_ Cary Grant_ taking you to the party tonight?" Blair asked, catching her breath.

"He is, but I don't think it's going to work out…he's too…blah," Blair pouted at her, which she promptly ignored, "but you know I'm just happy that everything is almost back to normal. I mean, just think last year, we were totally on the outs, and now here we are getting ready together like old times. B and S, but no BS this time."

"Very clever, now help me zip up, Nate'll be here any moment." Blair pulled herself off the floor and smoothed out her dress and her hair. Serena picked herself up from the ground and helped her best friend.

"You know, Blair, I'm very proud of you. The old Blair would have flipped the fuck out when she saw that picture of Nate hugging Vanessa on Gossip Girl, but you've taken everything in stride. My little B is finally growing up," she mugged at her best friend.

Blair stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes, "Ugg, well I know it's just one of Chuck's little schemes to try and make me jealous. Anyway, I knew he was going to see her, I gave him an invitation to give to her…God knows I wasn't going to truck it to Brooklyn."

"See, even extending an olive branch to Vanessa. Who are you, and what have you done to Blair Cornelia Waldorf?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I know she was totally like with Dan or whatever this summer, but she has proven to be a useful ally."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're reaching outside your comfort zone." She pulled a Chanel cocktail dress over her head, and motioned for Blair to help her zip up. She shook her hair around a few times in the mirror and then stepped back to admire her perfectly tousled mane.

"How do you do that? I shake my hair around and I look like a shitzhu."

"You look fabulous B, as usual." Serena adjusted a jeweled hairpiece in Blair's hair.

"You're right I do…" Blair stated matter-of-factly as she strapped on her jewel-encrusted lavender Prada stilettos.

"Talk about _Vanity Blair_…in fact, I think Graydon Carter would agree that we both look pretty good," Serena laughed.

"I second that," Nate's face appeared in Blair's doorway, "You both look great."

"Nate!" Blair bounded towards him, hugging him and almost knocking him over. She kissed him and held him close to her, inhaling in the scent of his aftershave. He pulled out a red rose from behind his back and handed it to her. "Aww, you didn't have to…" even though Nate and Serena both knew that it was what she expected.

Nate chimed in, "The other twenty-three are being put in a vase by Dorota as we speak." Blair stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, more deeply this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands roamed all over her back.

Feeling very much like a forgotten voyeur, Serena stated, "And on that note, I'll see you guys there, I have to meet Cary before anyway." She raised her eyebrows at her two best friends, "I'll let the committee know you're going to be running late, B."

Blair's eyes never left Nate's as she waved, "Thanks, S!" She grabbed his face, crushing her mouth against his forcefully, and moving them towards the door. She kicked it closed with her foot. She pulled his suit jacket open and off his arms, "I thought she'd never leave!" She pushed him down on the bed, his hands already halfway up her dress.

--

Blair giggled as she led Nate downstairs. He slapped her on the butt, "Nate!"

"Ahem," her mother cleared her throat from her position on the chaise lounge.

Blair's cheeks flushed, "Mother, what are you doing here, and in that?" She looked at her mother, dressed in a red dress that was much shorter than the conservative St. John suits she usually wore. Her hair was up; her hair was never up. And she was wearing perfume, Blair could smell it. What she could smell was a rat. What was going on?

"I should ask you the same thing, I thought you left for the ball awhile ago. It's one thing to be fashionably late, but really, Blair," her eyes flitted to where Nate was standing, "Nathaniel."

"Hi Ms. Waldorf, you look very nice this evening." She nodded at him. Blair's mother still scared the shit out of him sometimes.

Blair wouldn't budge, her voice starting to get pitchy, "Why are you dressed like that, mother?"

"I'm going out. People my age do go out, you know."

"Out where…and with whom?" Blair's forehead wrinkled furiously.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at Blair's inquisitions, "To Smith & Wollensky. With a friend."

"Jane? Laurel?" She had to ask, even though she knew neither would pick a steakhouse as their dining location of choice.

"Jane and Laurel aren't my friends, they are employees, well at least Laurel is. I had to fire Jane because of what she did to that little friend of yours," Eleanor stated flatly, looking at her watch.

"Jenny's not my friend. Who are you going with then, you don't have any other friends."

"Blair, really, if you must know, I've met someone," she sighed exasperatedly.

Blair's eyes flashed. Nate silently grabbed her hand for support. "What someone?"

"He's very nice, Blair, I'm sure once you get to know him…"

"He!? Your new friend is a he?" Blair let go of Nate's hand, giving him some relief from her death grip. She started pacing around her mother, like a territorial lioness. "Who is he?" she whispered.

"His name is Cyrus Rose, he's a real estate developer, he's very well to do and he actually has not been in the City for very long, only about a year."

"How long?"

"He's only been here a year," Eleanor repeated herself.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Blair said through clenched teeth.

"Only since this summer. Honestly, Blair, you act like we're getting married. I've only been on a few dates with him. Who knows where this will go? Anyway, I think you should've picked a dress that downplayed your arms a little bit more, but there's really no time to change is there?" Eleanor walked towards the kitchen, pausing to add, "I will see you at brunch tomorrow, don't be this late."

Blair stood there, staring stone faced at her mother as she walked out. She walked across the room and poured herself a glass of scotch, making a face as she took it straight up. She didn't say a word, but she looked like she was ready to unleash, and looking around, Nate could only surmise who that person would be.

_The perfect way to start off the night. A scotch, a hot date, and a bombshell. Everyone take cover..._


	17. me, you, and the dancefloor

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 17: Me, you, and the dancefloor

_Gossip Girl here,_

_What a difference a year makes…D and V, not as crashers but as invited guests, arriving separately and seemingly ignoring each other. S with a new man in toe, looking every bit like the old S we used to know--easy on the champagne S, we all know how you can get. C, wrapped in his scarf, not getting any love from the ladies. J, flirting with every boy possible and showing off her new duds courtesy of her new boss, Eleanor Waldorf. Speaking of Waldorfs, where are B and N, trouble in paradise already?_

_Save me a kiss…on the lips and I'll be sure to tell all…_

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Dan walked another circle around the ballroom, seemingly for the tenth time. His head was pounding from the incessant synthetic drum beat blaring from the speakers. He didn't know why he agreed to go as Jenny's plus one, God knows she wouldn't have any trouble finding a date as far as he could tell from the legions of guys surrounding her on the dance floor. Well, maybe he knew why he came, but Serena came to the party on the arm of some upper crusty lacrosse player and he hadn't spoken to her all night. Maybe this whole wanting her back thing wasn't going to work.

He brushed up against someone, "Excuse me."

"Hey Dan." He looked up to see Vanessa wearing a ruffly off the shoulder green dress that brought out her eyes. Her hair was straightened. He hadn't ever seen it that way before.

"Hey. Your hair…umm…you look nice. Uhh, how are you?" he stammered, realizing just how idiotic he sounded. This was Vanessa, his best friend from childhood.

"Thanks, I'm good," her cheeks tinged pink. She didn't know why she was blushing. This was Dan, the boy next...building.

"I didn't know you were coming. Jenny sort of dragged me here." He caught Serena's eye from across the room and she smiled at him. Vanessa followed his stare.

"I'm sure she did," she stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dan snapped back to the reality before him, "This doesn't have to be awkward."

"No one is making it awkward but you. I'm having a good time. And look, I see some of my friends now, I'm going to go over and say hello." He watched as Vanessa walked over to Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf, giving them both hugs. Since when were those people her friends?

--

"Hey! Here they are! Oh my god, B, took you long enough! Nice lipgloss, the color really suits you, Nate," Serena screeched as she sloshed what was left of her vodka gimlet around. Nate's cheeks flushed as he wiped off the evidence of Blair's attack in the limo. Surprisingly, she hadn't screamed or whined, she had just assaulted him with her lips and her hands and he could adjust to this new Blair Waldorf.

Blair grabbed Serena's drink and downed it, drawing a glance from her best friend.

"Making up for lost time." Serena could tell by Blair's snippy tone that she wasn't very happy. She raised her eyes at Nate who mouthed, 'Eleanor.' Serena nodded.

"Well, B, this is Cary. Cary this is my best friend in the whole entire world, Blair Waldorf, and her boyfriend, Nate Archibald. Guys, this is Cary Steele, he goes to Collegiate."

Blair shook his hand and looked around the ballroom. "Excuse us, come on Nate." She pulled him away as he looked at Serena apologetically.

Cary stared at her. "Do you want to dance?"

"Actually, can you get me another drink? Thanks," Serena sighed, looking around bored. Maybe she could've just come stag.

"It's like I can't escape him," she muttered. Chris Brown's voice blared out of the speakers, 'It's like I waited my whole life for this one night…'

"What?" Dan asked, appearing from behind her.

"Oh, uhh…I meant the song. Chris Brown, he's everywhere. Hi." She turned to him, embarrassed that he had caught her musing aloud.

"Hey. You look great." She looked him up and down; he looked pretty dapper wearing a dark brown suit. He nodded towards the dance floor and she reluctantly look his hand.

"Uhh…you look really nice, too. I thought these big galas weren't really your thing."

"They aren't, but they are my little sister's kind of thing," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I heard about her internship being extended with Eleanor, that's really great. She'll really learn a lot."

"Yeah, I think my dad is just worried about how her schooling is going to be affected with all of this change. She was worked to the bone this summer."

"It's definitely tough."

"Yeah, plus I think he thinks she's going to influenced by all of these fashion people."

"Jenny has a good head on her shoulder, and if she can stand up to Blair, she can stand up to anyone."

"Right, touche," he stood here with his hands in his pockets as she stared around blankly. She almost wished that Cary would come back so she didn't have to stand here awkwardly. "So Serena," Dan said, interrupting her thoughts, "do you think we could maybe talk someone about you know…us?"

"Umm…here?" she looked around more quickly now, looking for an escape.

"Well maybe not here, but maybe you could meet me at the coffeehouse or something? I just feel like…I feel like I don't know if we made the right decision."

Her eyes shot back to him. Was he serious? It wasn't that she hadn't thought about getting back together with Dan, it's just that she thought he was with Vanessa, and then she had mentally prepared herself for not being with him. A week ago, at the Hamptons she would've jumped at the chance to get back with him. But now this little declaration was too little, too late. He was so indecisive. She wished that he would've just made up his mind once and for all. "Dan…" she trailed off as she searched for the rght answer for him. Serena scanned the room for Blair, needing her help to get out of this very awkward situation. Her eyes instead locked with Vanessa's, who was watching Dan like a hawk. This was not good.

"I know you're here with someone else, and I'm okay with that, but I just wanted to tell you that I still love you and I think we were a little hasty, that's all." Serena looked back at him, distracted by Vanessa's cold glare.

"Ten minutes until the silent auction ends, so get your last bids in!" the emcee announced.

"I can't right now Dan. Umm…silent auction ending, gotta go." Serena fled the scene as quickly as she could. Cary walked back towards her, carrying two drinks. She took one in each hand and slurped them down at the surprise of her date. She shrugged as he headed back to the bar. She looked back at Dan who was still staring after her, and Vanessa who was still staring after Dan. Serena had always hated geometry, especially when it came to triangles.

--

"Uhhh…uhhh," Blair moaned softly as Nate pressed her against the back corner of the coat storage room, his mouth covering hers as she reached for his belt.

He moved her hands, "Blair, we can't do that here." She looked up at him with a dreamy gaze, still undoing his belt. He swatted her hand away. She was definitely wasted. He tickled her stomach making her giggle uncontrollably. She grabbed him and kissed him hard, letting her tongue dance along the sharp edges of his teeth. It was his turn to moan as she buried her face into his neck, placing pressure right on his vital blood vessels. "Blair…"

"I want you," she growled, pulling him close to her face. Her eyes were glassy and glazed over him as she licked her lips. The door opened and some sophomore girls snickered at the interrupted scene before shutting the door behind them. "But maybe you're right, now is not the time. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes up on the roof. Don't keep me waiting." She pursed her lips together kissing him once more before she slipped out from under him and swished out the door, the thin silk of her mother's design barely covering her cute ass.

--

"Hey Nate, coming up for air?" Vanessa smiled at him from across the table. He rolled his eyes are shared a tiny smile back. "What are you bidding on?" She craned her neck to see what was in the Cartier box.

"For Blair," he stated as he noted her eyes widening as she took in the ruby and diamond encrusted necklace.

"Wow. It's beautiful…and that's a lot of zeroes you're putting behind that one."

"I know, but her birthday is coming up and I kind of missed it last year when we were sort of together and she was pissed and since we've just gotten back together I want to show her how much she means to me. She's been eyeing it since we got here. It matches the ring her father gave her."

A willowy junior whom Nate did not know walked up to him, "Nate? Blair wanted me to tell you to meet her in Suite 1624. She said, don't be late." The girl handed him a room key and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, you better not be late, Archibald. I'll keep an eye out on the necklace."

"You don't have to do that…are you having a good time? I gotta go, but we'll catch up later!" It was his turn to disappear, leaving Vanessa alone again.

--

Blair teetered up the stairs in her Prada sandals, already wobbly from having too many drinks. She tucked a bottle of champagne underneath her arm and slipped her shoes off. Ah, much better. She couldn't wait to slip everything off of Nate. Blair smiled to herself, they were just so much better this time. She stepped out onto the roof and breathed in the cool September air. She looked out over the side of the building to see the city lights surrounding her on all sides. In a year from now, her scenery would drastically change, everything would change.

Her head started throbbing in time to the beat of some Ne-yo song making the roof shake. She shouldn't have had that much to drink, but her mother really pissed her off. Who did she think she was, running around looking like some sort of trollop. She heard the door click shut behind her and she smiled. At least one thing was going well in her life, her Nate. They were Blair and Nate again, and hopefully they would stay that way.

"You're lucky, another minute and I would've left you up here in the cold by yourself." She felt his arms wrap around her and his lips brush against the back of her neck. She inhaled deeply to smell Nate's signature scent, only it wasn't Nate that she was smelling.

"What the fuck?" she screamed as he pinned her to the railing.


	18. careful what you wish for

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 18: Careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it

Nate made his way through the dozens of kids grinding on the dance floor, trying not to be late for Blair. Because if he knew Blair, one minute she giveth and the next minute she taketh away.

"Nate!" Serena slurred at him, lifting her empty martini glass.

"Hey Serena, can't talk now, gotta go meet Blair."

"You're to going wrong way…I mean going the wrong way," she giggled and hiccupped.

He held her up as she was about to fall all over herself. "What? No, I'm meeting her up in a suite," he held up the room key.

"I swear, I just saw her slip upstairs to go and wait for you…I mean I'm drunk but not that...Wait, who told you that she…" Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the roof access, suddenly sobering up, "Come on…we have to go find her before someone else does…"

--

Vanessa walked around the buffet table, swishing serving spoons through the different dishes all perfectly warmed in their chaffing dishes.

"It actually works better if you scoop it up and put it on your plate instead of moving it around in the chaffing dish. That way, you can take a smaller utensil and eventually the goal is move it towards your mouth," a guy with longish brown hair smiled at her. She looked at him, he didn't look like the rest of these kids around here. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a faded United Nations t-shirt underneath a beat up military style jacket.

She smirked back, "How'd you know I wasn't trying to express my artistic aspirations in this platter of…" she paused to read the label in front of the dish, "steak tartare?"

"I give you little credit. Artist, huh? What kind of media?" he followed her as she moved to the next platter.

"My parents are the artists, I'm actually a filmmaker…and a vegetarian," she scooped up a spoonful of brown chunks in some sort of glaze sauce and let it drip back into the pan. "Ugg, sick."

"Really? Me too! I mean, I'm a vegetarian, too," he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm Aaron, by the way. Sorry for being so forward, but I'm transferring to St Jude's, and I don't really know anyone around here…nevertheless a fellow vegetarian. Yours is a friendly face amongst this crowd of pompous assholes."

She took his hand and held it gingerly as if it might disintegrate if she let it go. She laughed, "I'm Vanessa, but I don't go to any of the private schools around here. I'm actually home-schooled and I live in Brooklyn."

"Well, Vanessa, I won't tell anyone about your shameful secret," he smirked. "Do you want to go dance and make fun of what a ridiculous spectacle this all is?"

"What, this too will be your dream turned reality soon enough. I'll dance with you, only if you promise to definitely hate this god awful music with me."

He extended his hand, "Deal. What, you don't like Danity Kane?"

"This isn't Danity Kane, it's the Pussycat Dolls," Vanessa stated, her hands on her hips.

"Just as I suspected, someone is a secret pop music lover," he teased. Her cheeks turned rosy as her secret was revealed. She pursed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, her eyes glittering in the strobe light.

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the dance floor, "Well, maybe I do like vacuous girl pop groups, but not as much as I like underground lesbian punk bands."

"Tell me more…" he said, intrigued.

--

"Get off me, you jerk!" Blair kneed Chuck in the groin. "I told you…I'm with Nate. You, you're too late." He kept her pinned against the railing, holding her tight.

He kissed her exposed shoulders, making his way up. "You're making a mistake."

"It's my mistake to make, you had your chance." She pushed him as hard as she could but he didn't budge. When did Chuck become strong?

"Just once more, I promise I will convince you to come back to me," he reeked of alcohol, but more of desperation.

"No." He kissed her collarbone, tracing lines on her back with his hands. She used her legs to push off of him. "Chuck, seriously, stop!"

"You're scared that you'll want to, I know you. The temptation is there. Just one more night, that's all I ask…" He kissed her softly but with force.

The door opened and Nate and Serena rushed out. "You son of a bitch!" Nate screamed.

"Chuck, get off her!" Serena yelled. Nate pulled Chuck off of Blair, and landed his fist right onto Chuck's jaw.

"Nate!" Serena grabbed Blair as Nate continually punched Chuck in the gut. He shoved Chuck towards the door and turned around to attend to Blair. Chuck lunged at him, pulling him down and kicking Nate in the stomach, and as he lay there writhing in pain, Chuck pulled him back up against the railing, shoving him hard.

"Fuck you, man," Chuck growled. "She was mine, you lost her."

"Now you've lost her. You're not going to get her back, face it Chuck, it's over."

"Stop it, Chuck!" Blair screamed as Serena held her back. He held Nate by the collar over the edge.

"I'm not afraid of you, Chuck. If this is the way it ends, then you're a coward. Like we always knew you were."

Serena grabbed the bottle of Moet and held it over her head, "Let him go, Chuck…don't make me waste a perfectly good bottle of champagne." He looked at her and shook his head.

"Fuck you and all your little girlfriends. We are no longer friends." Chuck let Nate go, walking off past Blair, whispering, "You want me more than ever. Once your boyfriend starts getting boring and you want some excitement, you'll come crawling back to me."

"I could never want to be with someone like you. You're right you're exciting and you're a bad boy and yes, I was attracted to that. But once you've had a taste of the rocky road, most of the time you find that you just want and that you just like vanilla. Vanilla has always been there for you. Vanilla doesn't unexpectedly leave you for someone else. I, I am a vanilla girl." She turned on her heel as he shook his head and slinked back down the stairs.

Blair turned her attention towards her boyfriend and her best friend. "Nate!" Blair ran towards him and kissed him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore. Nothing a little massage couldn't fix," he smiled up at her. "Vanilla? I'm boring old vanilla?" he teased.

"Vanilla is a classic." She snuggled herself up against him, wrapping her arms around him and burrowing into his chest.

"Aww, poor Nate. You better take him home B, and get some ice on that hand," Serena said, pulling the two of them up.

"How come I'm always getting into fights when I'm around you two?" Nate questioned sarcastically.

"Because you're our hero, come on. And thanks you guys, I didn't know what was going to happen if you hadn't shown up." Blair put her arms around her two best friends and they all walked back into the party together.

_Blow me a kiss…or rather, blows at the Kiss. C returning to the party with quite the black eye and torn suit, followed by a clearly roughed up N accompanied by B & S. An orgy gone awry? Methinks not, talk about punch drunk love. We're not sure who came away with the title of king of B's heart, but judging by the two ladies flanking him, we're going with N for the win…_

_Better catch up on your beauty sleep, we all know what is coming up in a mere few hours…and I'm betting what happens at brunch will blow us all out of the water._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_


	19. brunch with Tiffany's

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, not the books, not the songs_

_Rating: T to M, mostly for language_

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

Chapter 19: brunch with Tiffany's

Serena sat in the Palace's lobby, seeking refuge from the screamfest that was her mother and Bart's fuss over the aftermath written all over Chuck's face. She flipped idly through a magazine, waiting for Eric to return with some coffee and croissants. If she couldn't have her tradition with Blair, she'd continue it with Eric. She would wait for her, but who knows how long it would take for Nate and her to get dressed, rip each other's clothes off, and then get dressed again. She sighed. She missed having someone like that, maybe she and Dan were too hasty with this whole breakup thing. Maybe she'd tell him that.

"Excuse me," a tall guy with dark hair carrying a guitar case stood in front of her, "Do you know where the Bass brunch is being held?"

Serena's face lit up, and she automatically flashed her megawatt Serena van der Woodsen grin. This guy was cute and she'd never seen him around before. She subconsciously smoothed her Catherine Malandrino dress and hair in one movement. He stopped and stared at the beauty before him. Just his luck, he asked the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen for directions. He was going to like living in the City. He grinned as she bit down on her thumbnail with her pearly white smile. "You're early, but I can show you exactly where it is, in fact I'm heading there myself in a little bit. You can hang out here for a little." She patted the empty chair next to her.

"Thanks, I'm kind of new here, my dad is dragging me to this thing," he extended his hand, revealing a small tattoo on his wrist.

"I like your tattoo, what does it say?"

"Helene, it was my mom's name, she died when I was twelve." He gave her a small smile.

Serena's squeezed his hand softly, still holding on from the shake, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too, but really it's okay."

Eric walked up to find his sister holding some strange guy's hand. Leave it to her. He handed her a coffee cup, "Here you go, Serena." He nodded to the guy holding his sister's hand…and not letting go any time soon it seemed.

"This is my brother Eric, and this is…oh my God, I don't even know your name yet!" she squealed.

"It's Aaron, nice to meet you both."

--

"Serena, there you are!" Blair grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her away from somebody probably less important.

"Hey B! Surprised you guys even made it out of bed. Ooh, I like your dress. Did you get that at Bendel's? Where's Nate?" Serena pulled at the hem of Blair's Diane von Furstenberg wrapdress.

She batted Serena's hand away, "This is serious, something is going on with my mother."

"Yeah, it's called menopause, but we totally knew that," she said, rolling her eyes.

Blair's octave range increased, "No, I forgot to tell you, she went on a date yesterday!"

"She did?" Serena said incredulously. She refused to believe that people their parents age went on dates, even though her own mother had gotten married several times. "With whom?"

"I don't know, she was being all vague about it, she kept saying she met a friend. Some guy named Cypress or Cyrus or something."

"Like the country? Or like Hannah Montana? How long?" Serena made a face.

"Whatever, she was being totally elusive about things, she said they met this summer. They met where this summer? I have a feeling she is hiding something. I will be furious if she met this guy on like or something."

"This is good, B, maybe she'll lighten up a little bit." Nate walked up behind his girlfriend, slipping his arms around her.

"Is she telling you all about the love connection Eleanor has made?" Nate asked, nuzzling Blair's neck. Serena nodded, then gestured at his bruised face. He shrugged, no use talking about it when Blair was in the zone.

"She called me this morning asking me where I was, she never does that. And when I asked her, she said no reason, just checking up on me. Who is this woman?" Blair was frantic.

"I'm sure this is fine, it'll all be fine." Aaron walked up to Serena, handing her a mimosa. Blair looked him over, up and down. Gross. He was wearing old ratty jeans and some sort of PETA t-shirt…to brunch. His hair was long and kind of nappy, and his skin was pale and he had a tattoo. And oh my God, he was wearing a hemp necklace. Who the hell was this guy?

Serena beamed, "Guys, this is Aaron, he just moved here from Long Island."

"Serena!" Blair yanked her off.

"Blair!" Serena looked at Aaron apologetically.

"Blair?" Aaron asked Nate, who nodded.

"Nate. Nice to meet you man, you going to St. Jude's?" Nate extended his hand. Aaron nodded yes in response, but did not shake it. He just stared after the two girls, which Nate did not like whatsoever.

"Serena, this is brunch, not backstage at the Bowery."

"I'm surprised you know what that is…" Serena laughed.

"I read Filter when I'm bored. Anyway, where did you pick him up? Is he a member of the Strokes or something? And here I thought Brooklyn was bad enough."

"What was that about Brooklyn, Blair?" Vanessa appeared at Blair's side.

"Vanessa?" Serena asked, the surprises kept on coming.

"Vanessa!" Nate waved, walking over with Aaron following close behind.

"Aaron!" Vanessa squeaked as he gave her a hug.

"Ugg, we all know each other's names by now," Blair huffed.

"You two know each other?" Serena asked, ignoring Blair. She looked at Aaron, who avoided any eye contact with her.

"I'm Aaron's plus one to this fine bruncheon," Vanessa pulled Aaron's arm closer to her in a protective manner. Serena's lips tightened. "How do _you_ two know each other?"

Serena slyly smirked, "We just met, we were just getting to know each other." Aaron looked at one girl to the other, the two in a silent power struggle.

Nate and Blair just looked at each other and tried to avoid the shooting daggers between the two.

_That's the thing about triangles, they are sharp and pointy. Someone is bound to get hurt_.

--

"Here, have some more lox, It's good for you. There's lots of protein so you can get all healed up," Blair dished some more pieces of salmon onto Nate's plate.

"I like how you take care of me, wanna play doctor again like we did last night?" he whispered in her ear, blowing softly on her earlobe.

She laughed, "You seem pretty cured to me, Nate Archibald."

"Well I have a very sexy nurse who is speeding my recovery along very nicely, but I think I need some more physical therapy…" he kissed the nape of her neck, making her want to clear off the buffet table and jump him right there.

"Blair." She looked up to see yet another look of disapproval on her mother's face.

"Mother."

"Where were you last night?" she asked, looking at Nate and Nate's bruised face.

"I told you I was staying at Nate's," she said pointedly. Her mother could sneak around, but why did she have to? Nate just wanted to disappear into the ground as Eleanor's eyes lasered into him.

"I must have forgotten. Are you really going to eat all those pastries, Blair? Save some for everyone else." Eleanor stared deignfully at Blair's plate.

"Oh, that's my plate, sorry Ms. Waldorf. You know my sweet tooth," Nate smiled, taking the plate from Blair's shaking hands. Blair wanted to kiss him.

"Anyhow, I was hoping you two would be in this morning, I wanted to introduce you to Cyrus. Cyrus, this is my daughter Blair and her boyfriend Nathaniel Archibald." Nate reached to shake Cyrus' hand as the older man grinned.

Blair's attention suddenly shifted to the portly older man standing at her mother's side. He had salt and peppered hair that was more than thinning in the middle and bright brown eyes that looked friendly. Too bad Blair didn't want to be friends. He was wearing a god awful gold necklace and gray hairs poked out from underneath his Oxford shirt. "Hello, Cyrus," she said sweetly as she could manage without snapping and strangling her mother.

"Hey there, Blair…that rhymed, how bout that kiddo?" he laughed heartily as Eleanor smiled. Blair's face darkened. Her mother never smiled, Blair knew that for a fact.

Daddy dearest he was not, and she already hated him.

_Something here smells fishy, and somehow I don't think it's the lox. _

--

"Like sometimes I wonder, is she trying to ruin my life on purpose? Or is it just a fortuitous coincidence?"

"He seems pretty nice Blair, give him a chance. Who knows you might like him, your mom seems to," Serena said, nudging Blair's arm. Blair looked over at her mother's table. She was laughing at something idiotic Cyrus had no doubt come up with on the spot. He wasn't funny.

The lines on her forehead deepened as she spat, "Doubtful, he wears gold jewelry. I mean, she's in the fashion industry, doesn't she know tacky when it's sitting at her brunch table? It's absurd, I give it two more months, tops." Blair stuffed another muffin into her mouth, angrily swallowing it almost whole. Nate tried to not look worried and Serena tried the same.

"Blair, do you want to go take a walk or something, maybe get some fresh air?" Nate implored.

"Yes! That is a great idea, I need some fresh air. Let's go," she said, taking his arm.

Serena looked around the room, spotting Aaron sans Vanessa. "Hey, how's your first brunch?"

"Everything I thought it would be and more. Your friend Blair is quite a piece of work, she's a real bitch."

Serena was slightly taken aback by this comment. He hardly knew her and he was already bashing on her best friend--almost like he was expecting to hate her. "She is, but that's why we love her. I'm sorry for her abruptness, but really she means well. She is fiercely loyal to the ones she loves, so her protectiveness comes out as fury more times than not. She is a fighter through and through," she explained, although he didn't look convinced. "Why, were you scared?"

"Me? Nah, I don't scare very easily especially not at the hands of girls like Blair. She must not be so bad for you to be her best friend."

"Well who said I was any less of a fighter?"

"You, a fighter? I would have taken you more for a lover…"

Her lips curled into a seductive pout, "You're right, I do prefer sweet lovin' but, if what's at stake is worth it, yeah I'll fight it out 'til the end."

"Watch out," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you better…" she smirked at him as he laughed. This girl was too much.

"Hey guys," Vanessa flounced back over, breaking Serena's reverie. "Ready for round two?" she said pointing to the buffet.

_Oh V, you have no idea._

--

"Have I told you lately how happy I am that we're together again?" Blair smiled sweetly at Nate.

"Yes, but I could hear it again." He nuzzled her nose with his.

"I'm so happy we're together again. You are being so amazing even with all the bruises and cuts. Poor baby, I'll take good care of you." she said, taking his face into hers. They stood at the head of the staircase, kissing like in some sort of old movie. It was so dramatic, so romantic, so…her mother kissing Cyrus? "Ew!" she repelled from Nate.

"What?" he looked down and saw Eleanor and Cyrus kissing. "Oh." Blair buried her head in his chest.

"Now the image of my mother kissing that rotund real estate Romeo is seared into my memory."

"What about a real estate Romeo?" Serena appeared behind the two and peeked over the banister, "Oh, jeez, we're in a hotel, get a room," she laughed as Blair glared at her.

"Is that Blair's mom?" Eric peered down at the couple as Jenny slipped in behind him.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Blair's mom invited me and a guest," Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Jenny!" Vanessa and Aaron joined the foray watching Eleanor Waldorf make out with Cyrus Rose. Blair looked like she was going to scream and cry and kill all at once.

Cyrus put his hand on Eleanor's face, breaking their embrace. He wiped his brow with his pocket square, he was sweating profusely, even they could all see that from up there. He dropped his handkerchief on the floor and bent down on his knees to retrieve it…

"No." Blair stated, willing it not to happen. "No, no, no, NO!" Nate looked at the flashing in Blair's eyes as he and Serena braced for the shit to hit. Serena put a hand on Blair's shoulder to steady her and stop her from throwing herself over the banister.

"What is he doing?" Aaron stated rhetorically as Cyrus pulled out a light blue velvet box, unmistakably from Tiffany & Co, unmistakably concealing an enormous brilliant emerald cut ring within its walls.

Eleanor nodded and picked Cyrus off the floor as everyone looked on in shook. Nate looked at Blair as her face drained of color. He readied himself to pick _her_ off the floor.

"MOM!" Blair shrieked, shaking in anger. Eleanor looked up to see her daughter and her daughter's friends all staring back at her. Her face soured.

_Looks like the time has come to choose Eleanor, truth or Blair…either way no one wins this game._

"DAD!" Aaron shouted angrily at his father, who was grinning stupidly from ear to ear. He gave his son the thumbs up. Aaron just shook his head.

"DAD?" Blair, Serena and Vanessa screamed in unison. They all looked at each other, then they looked at him.

"Oh my god, this is not happening. When I wake up from this horrible nightmare, everything will be normal." She held onto Nate's arm as she took deep breaths, like her therapist told her to.

"This isn't some sort of dream, Sis, our parents are getting married," Aaron said wryly. Blair felt the familiar contractions coming from the left side of her abdomen. She could almost taste the bile rising the back of her throat…

"I have to go…" Blair darted off towards the nearest bathroom, she had them all mapped out by now, as Nate followed.

She pushed into Dan Humphrey as she ran, who looked at the awestruck group and acknowledged both Vanessa and Serena, which drew a look from Aaron. "What'd I miss?"


End file.
